


Aegon the Destroyer

by 1wanderingsoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Dark Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wanderingsoul/pseuds/1wanderingsoul
Summary: From the day of his birth, Lord Eddard Stark’s greatest fear has been what might happen if Lyanna’s son ever learned the truth about his heritage.And he was right to be afraid.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 356
Kudos: 655





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how one of my favorite shows got so ruined in the last season that I wrote this as a response. But I will enjoy the criticism all the same. I do not own any rights or works to Game of Thrones or Asoiaf at all.

He knew it was a risk to be here, it was too dangerous, but he couldn’t help it. The pain of how the love of his life was taken from him and the one who killed her was so close. Jon Snow they called him, and in his former life he felt that name belonged to him, but after everything he went through, he knows now that’s not who he truly is. He could hear his great uncles’ words echoing in his head now more than ever, ‘kill the boy and let the man be born’ over and over again. Those words held such meaning for him in so many ways now. He had been back in Winterfell now for days and each one was more unbearable than the last.

****Flashback****

He remembered journeying further north with the free folk to be sure beyond any doubt that the white walkers were gone for good. Along his journey he found the last member of the children of the forest. Or rather it found him. It said it had been watching him for a while now and said it would take them to the place the Night King slept waiting for the return of the Long Night. It promised to show only him, so he left the others behind as they made their journey to an ominous castle of all ice with the Northern lights playing above. It would have been beautiful if it hadn’t felt so terrifying. There the last of the Children showed the last of the dragons another hidden truth in the life of lies that was Jon Snow. 

The child brought him to an altar of ice and placed his finger on Jon’s brow. He saw through the eyes of someone upon a dragon flying in the sky. He saw Kingslanding, the frightened people and he felt the rider’s agony and anger when their gaze fell upon the Red Keep. He knew then he was seeing through the eyes of Daenerys. He then saw her last moments in the throne room of the burned city. He saw himself and he knew what would come next and it was too much, so he tried to block it out.

“STOP IT! Don’t make me see this!”

The child pressed forward with the vision as he heard its voice, “you must see what she saw to know the truth.” He kept trying not to see it as he saw the blade in her chess and as she looked up to the eyes of her killer, he was suddenly shocked into silence.  
“See the truth through your loves’ eyes.” 

He looked through Daenerys’ eyes at himself and he saw his own eyes, but they weren’t dark grey, they were pure white. It was only for a moment, but it was there. He realized that when he stabbed her, he had been warged by another. For all the days since then he has relived that day and it never felt right to him. Despite all that happened killing her didn’t feel right to him. “How?”, he asked as the vision faded to being back with the child. 

“You know how, you know everything. You have just chosen not to see. Now you must.” He knew what the child meant; he knew the truth of who warged him. For once Ygritte’s words were wrong, ‘you know nothing Jon Snow’, this time he knew everything, and he couldn’t stop screaming in anger as tears of agony fell from him because of it. His Dany, they used him to kill her, to destroy her, and they made him believe all their lies that it was all his choice. He wanted to die in that moment holding some hope that he might join her as he grabbed for his dagger intent to end himself. 

But the child stopped him, ‘Briggle’ it said his name was, and he offered him another way. “What was can be no more. What we want to be can be evermore. Your enemy betray us both he did. Promise to protect my tribe but left us to death. Briggle’s people choose wrong friend among thee. Now the we, is only me, so I shall choose new friend to change what was.” 

The creature spoke almost in riddles, but he thought he understood so he pressed. “How? How can you bring her back?” 

The child twisted his smile and shook its head. “Not her we shall bring back but us, back to before all walked down the path of doom. Led by the betrayers of we.” 

He had come back from death once before and he had to believe he could bring back Dany. So, the bargain was struck between the last of the children and the last of the dragons. 

The dark and bloody ritual was performed and as he closed his eyes, he suddenly woke up in his bed in his old room back at Winterfell. When he stood, he discovered he was not a man but a boy again. He had none of his scars and he felt as if he must have been dreaming. He had seen all the other Starks, his cousins who he once considered siblings and his uncle he once saw as father, but he knew the truth of what they were and what he was. 

Being around them felt so difficult to keep up the facade he had fallen into to protect himself. He went to the Gods wood everyday attempting to call for Briggle through the power of the Weirwood but found only silence. He didn’t know if this new chance at life was real until he realized when he had been sent back to. The day he had come back on was the same day another Stark was born. The same Stark who he once called brother and played with and loved. The Stark that manipulated him and used him like a pawn to drive his beloved Daenerys mad and then used his power to warg him when he was confused and vulnerable in order to kill her. The enemy he was here for, Brandon Stark.

****End of Flashback****

That night he found himself standing in his newborn baby cousin’s room after he climbed in through the window. He had a small knife he stole from the kitchens in his hand as he stood over Bran who was sleeping soundly. He’d been watching him all day from a distance just waiting for this chance. 

Suddenly as he moved forward, “in time I see I be” Briggle whispered from the window as he entered. “Heard you I did as only I can. Old raven not see or hear us now, only we, for the bond made still holds me to thee.”  
He wondered if Briggle had come back with him and he was glad the creature was there so he wouldn’t be alone. “Still speaking in riddles, but it’s good to know the other raven can’t watch us as he could in our old lifetime.” 

The child smiled and looked at Bran sleeping in his crib. “Come to kill little raven, have you?” He looked at the sleeping babe and thought of so many things that happened to him and the rest of his family. 

“He looks so little”, as he pointed the blade to Bran’s slowly rising chest. “And I could kill him, right now, so easily.” He squeezed the handle of the blade so tight his knuckles were white, and he wanted so much to end him now. But he pulled the blade away instead. 

Briggle looked confused, “Not kill him? Betray your kind he did just as old raven betray mine.” He’d been thinking about killing Bran ever since he got here but there was a reason he held back.

“The three eyed raven is the world’s memory isn’t it?” Briggle frowned but nodded. “So, if I kill him then will that memory die with him or stay with the old raven.”

Briggle only frowned more looking away. “Fade it will. Greenseer they be. The children help preserve old til new fully gains memory. Old then passes and new takes place, change began the day when young raven came to be.” 

Jon realized Bran’s power had been coming to him since he was born. He knew Briggle wanted to kill him because without Bran the old raven up north would just die too. But when he dies the power they held would fade as well. That was enough reason to hold Briggle back, but Jon wasn’t like him. He saw the value of protecting the power that holds the worlds memory of everything, but his reason for holding back from plunging that blade into Bran’s heart was more human.

“It’s not enough. Killing Bran would solve so much but that’s not what they did to us, to her.” Briggle said nothing but looked at him curiously. “The three eyed raven, the so-called great houses of the realm, even the Night King. They didn’t just use and betray us. They killed all that we loved, all that we are. They destroyed us down to the bone taking everything until the only thing left for us was suffering. 

Death for us would be a release from what they did to us, so in return, we will not simply kill them, we shall ruin them as they ruined us.” Briggle’s sharp teeth showed as he wickedly smiled while Jon turned to Bran, “and to be clear, you may live for now, but nothing is forgiven. There will be a reckoning for all of you. The Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons, Tullys, Arryns will all suffer as we suffered. All of Westeros that spurred Daenerys even after she saved all their worthless lives will know my wrath, and then, I promise you Brandon Stark, that you will die.”


	2. The Ghost of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is not exactly keeping a low profile after his return to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who sent me kudos and comments because they were just amazing. I honestly wasn't expecting the reactions I got so again Thank you.

Eddard

He felt like such a mess, filled with worry and uncertainty. He had always feared for Jon’s safety but so long as no one knew the truth of his parentage he was safe, they all were. Jon has been more withdrawn lately and looked at everyone with an expression Ned couldn’t explain. The past three years had filled him with such worry that instead of fearing the truth of Jon’s parentage, he now feared for the state of the boy’s mind.

_What could have possibly brought this behavior on?_

Ned had never had any reason to fear the Targaryen madness would appear within Jon, but now he wasn’t sure. Especially since Jon was only a child and he had always been so calm, quiet, and he had whole heartedly believed Jon was happy. But these past years Jon had practically cut everyone out of his life and taken drastic steps to push absolutely everyone away.

When he first started disappearing for hours to even days on end, he remembered sending out men to search for him only for Jon to reappear somewhere within the castle. However, no matter what he demanded or threatened Jon just refused to give any explanation as to where he had been. Jon just stayed silent with such a cold expression that confused and enraged him at the same time. He was concerned further when he was informed by Robb that Jon had stopped attending meals, his lessons with Maester Luwin, and Sir Rodrik later reported he had even quit going to sword practice which, he knew Jon loved.

He remembered how he tried having guards watch him or even having Jon locked in his room until he either explained his behavior or stopped doing it. Yet all was in vain because somehow the boy would escape every time and he couldn’t explain as to how, and then he’d disappear again. Then one day he found Jon’s room wasn’t just vacant but completely empty. The guards had been checking places Jon might be and reported that all his things had somehow disappeared overnight.

That day he feared that Jon had truly run away for good until later that week Jon was spotted still inside the castle, but he was seen through the window inside of the old Winterfell tower. They came to realize that Jon had somehow moved himself and all his possessions into the tower when they found the door to be barred and sealed from the inside.

That had been very concerning because the tower was old, broken in several places, much colder than anywhere else in the castle, and unfit for anyone to live in, let alone a child. But again, no one had seen him, not moving his things, no one reported to have helped him. It was almost like magic, and some of the servants even whispered things like sorcery. But he put all those rumors to rest quickly, Jon was just a boy, but he still had no explanation for his actions. Jon had even withdrawn himself away from Robb who had been just as worried as Lord Stark was.

His wife did not seem to care at first, thinking that the boy had either just run away or that he was simply seeking out attention, but that was ridiculous because Jon was usually found later to be still inside the castle, as if he had never left. If anything, Jon seemed like he wanted no one’s attention at all, not even his siblings or his Lord father’s.

Jon wouldn’t say more than a few words to anyone despite Lord Stark's attempts, and for months, this forced Lord Stark to have everyone on alert to keep an eye on him and report where he was. Ned hated having to have guards drag Jon to his lessons and practices once they found him. That is if he didn’t manage to slip away from them again, but Catelyn felt the boy was showing disrespect to his lord and needed to be reminded of his place. So, for the first-time regarding Jon, she wasn’t entirely wrong. But that all came to an end after the incident in the training yard.

That was one moment he could never forget, because it was the first time where instead of being afraid for Jon, Lord Stark had truly felt afraid of him. 

*********Flashback**********

Jon had disappeared again but fortunately they found him after only a few hours rather than a few days like the last time. This all started happening right after Bran was born but he couldn’t imagine why that would have anything to do with this recent behavior since Jon had been just as happy when Arya had been born the previous year. Even little Sansa had wondered why Jon hadn’t been around much. His wife seemed to prefer that Jon wasn’t around and she probably hoped he’d stay gone, but Ned certainly did not. 

Yet again the guards had to drag Jon to his solar for another explanation that was met with only a cold stare and silence. It was already past time for his sword practice to begin and so Ned decided that he would follow along this time to observe him and the rest of the boys. This was the first time since Jon started running off that he was able to spare time from his duties to watch his son and nephew practice.

Robb was showing improvements with his technique and he was getting stronger every day. It seemed having his son spar against Theon who was a little bigger than Robb had helped in that regard. The two seemed to be getting closer and he was glad for that. But he could tell Robb clearly missed Jon who was acting as if he wanted to be anywhere else. When Ned saw the two of them together it was like looking at himself and his own brother Brandon when they were younger. Now the boys were almost like strangers.

Jon’s movements were slow, sluggish, and his every match was a loss. He could tell the reason was that he was not even trying, so instead of just letting him go this time, Ned decided to have Sir Rodrik push him harder. He had Jon matched with Theon who kept not only beating him but each time he taunted Jon for each loss, but every time Rodrik just made the boys go again. With every round Theon got more frustrated with Jon despite the fact he was winning.

“Well I have to say I was expecting more from you bastard, or do you prefer ghost now?” Theon continued as he struck Jon in the leg with his wooden sword. “Well that’s what they call you now, ‘Ghost of Winterfell’, but all I see is a weak little bastard.” Theon struck at Jon again and he barely raised his own sword to block and so Theon got him right in the side and Jon dropped to a knee. The whole thing was difficult for Ned to watch but it had been months now and nothing was working. He had to try something, anything that might get through to him.

Jon was still down on his knee when Theon walked away from him, sighing at Sir Rodrik and asking to be given someone else to spar with, but Rodrik refused and kept them together. 

“You know, some people here actually think you’ve got some kind of special power that allows you to keep escaping and moving about the castle without anyone seeing you bastard.” Theon scuffed at his own comments as he continued while Jon just stayed silent. “Well I don’t buy that at all. But I think I know the truth about where it is you go when you pull your little vanishing acts.” Jon raised his head, looking at Theon but still said nothing.

Theon’s taunts continued. “That’s right, it wasn’t too hard to figure out. You found your whore mother out in Wintertown’s brothel didn’t you, and this whole time you’ve just been sneaking off to go to visit her haven’t ya?” Jon’s expression was different now and as Lord Stark looked at him, he could describe Jon’s expression in only one word _, murderous_. He decided that enough was enough and he started moving down from the balcony toward the yard to put an end to this folly. But as he did, he noticed Jon was moving toward Theon as well.

Jon moved quickly and attacked Theon raising his blade over his head and bringing it down on Theon, but while still smirking at Jon, Theon brought his own sword up to block. But then as Jon’s blade came down, he swiftly shifted his strike from Theon’s blade to Theon’s sword hand. It struck Theon right in his knuckles and Eddard heard a slight crunch as the wooden blade made contact. Theon yelled in pain as his own sword fell right out of his hand and after stumbling back a few steps he struck back at Jon with his other hand balled into a fist.

“You damned Bastard!” Theon yelled as he swung but he hit nothing but air. Jon sidestepped just out of range but stayed close enough to counter Theon again, this time with a swing right to his stomach. Theon gasped for air as Jon knocked the wind right out of him. Jon spun around hitting him from behind which made Theon arch his back. Spinning again Jon got Theon in the side of his knee, and Theon started to collapse. But before Theon even touched the dirt Jon struck again, a hard blow right across Theon’s face. Ned saw blood spew from the boy’s mouth as his head twisted away from the force of the blow. He also heard an unmistakably loud snap which he was certain came from Theon’s now broken jaw.

Ned quickened his pace as Jon continued his assault, each hit was strong and precise and yet Jon kept moving faster and faster as Theon rolled on the ground just trying to cradle himself into a ball. Theon was trying to protect himself as best as he could with his arms. But every time Theon moved to shield one part of himself Jon standing over him quickly shifted to strike another exposed area.

Sir Rodrik was yelling at Jon, “Jon stop!”

“That’s enough!” “Stop!” Rodrik continued as he moved forward to stop Jon.

But Jon just kept hitting Theon without mercy. Ned was running to the yard as fast as he could, and he saw others trying to intervene as well. First, was Robb who attempted to grab Jon by the shoulder, but Jon snapped his sword at Robb’s wrist and with a strong kick knocked Robb down a good three feet away on his back. The next to jump in was Jory who drew his own steel broadsword and yelled at Jon,

“Sir Rodrik said that’s enough Snow, now drop it!” But Jon didn’t listen to Jory’s warning at all, he just came at him. Jory was on the defensive as Jon struck at him forcing him back. If Jory managed to block a strike from Jon, he was hit by a kick to the knee or an elbow under the jaw. Each hit enraged Jory so that when he went on the offensive he was swinging wildly at Jon, which if connected could have killed him. 

Jory lunged at Jon but at the last second Jon parried, and then brought his left arm under the blade and grabbed Jory’s sword guard wrenching the weapon right out of Jory’s hand in one fluid motion. Jon’s wooden sword quickly connected with Jory’s exposed neck and the lad fell to his knees grabbing his neck coughing violently.

The other guards had seen enough and all of them moved in as Jon discarded his practice sword and brought Jory’s blade up taking a defensive stance as if he was about to fight the lot of ‘em with live steel.

“Stand down!” Ned shouted as he entered the yard. “All of you stand down! They’ll be no live steel used here!”

“But my lord, the bastard’s gone mad.” One of his guards stated.

‘ _No’_ , he thought, ‘ _Jon is not going mad_.’ Ned wouldn’t allow Jon to become anything like Aerys. He promised Lyanna to protect her son and he would.

“I said, stand down, now.” Ned said, firmly as he glared at his men. He then turned to Jon who was still standing with his blade pointed at the guards. “Jon, drop the sword son.” He said, calmly hoping Jon wouldn’t try anything stupid like fighting a handful of armed guards more than twice his size, until he saw Jon point the blade right at him. The guards raised their own weapons to protect their lord in response, but Lord Stark just raised his hand to halt them.

“Jon, please, put down the sword.” He pleaded, but Jon’s eyes were fixed on him and he could see the boy wasn’t confused or frightened, he still had that same murderous look on his face. Lord Stark felt frozen in shock wondering how this could have gotten this far with the boy he’d raised as a son for these past years, now pointing a sword right at him. He saw Jon slowly turning the blade in his hands, aligning its edge with his cold dark eyes, like Jon was aiming the blade to strike Ned right in the heart.

Everyone was silent and still as they watched if Jon was really going to attack. The boy’s eyes were fierce and narrow and his brow and jaw both tense with his sword grip held firm. His knees bent and his feet were slightly grinding into the dirt. Jon looked like a predator staring down his prey and with every small movement he looked like he was about to strike at any moment.

Then suddenly Robb came running up to his father’s side. He had tried to wave him off, but his son was almost as determined as Jon seemed right now.

“Stop it right now Jon.” Robb said as he came next to his father with his practice sword in hand prepared to fight his brother, despite Jon holding live steel, but Robb wasn’t going to let Jon fight their father.

For the first time since this whole disaster started Jon seemed to relax if only a little and he slowly started to lower his blade.

“Stay away from me.” Jon almost whispered.

“Stop sending your dogs after me.”

“Stop having your servants spy on me.”

“All of you.”

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE !!” Jon yelled at them all as he threw the sword to the ground before his feet.

The most words Jon had spoken to anyone in the past months and they were filled with such anger and rage that it made even Robert’s own fury back during the rebellion pale by comparison.

Lord Stark was filled yet again with shock, wondering where this was all coming from. _‘What had happened to bring such a change in him?’_ he wondered. He wanted to understand why Jon was being this way. But the more he’d pushed the worse it got, until now here they were, with Jon surrounded by his own household guard with all their weapons drawn.

He realized now that he had been treating Jon like a prisoner more so than even Theon who was an actual hostage of war. This had to end now, or it might only get worse.

“You have my leave to go Jon.” Eddard said suddenly. “Everyone put away your blades. This is over.” Everyone was surprised at Lord Stark’s words. If it were anyone else who had just done what Jon did, they would be in the dungeon by now. But Jon just walked away toward the Godswood with everyone watching him as he left.

“My Lord,” Sir Rodrik began, “I know he’s your son, but something must be done about him. Someone could have been seriously injured or worse.”

“I know Sir. But this was my doing and therefore all fault lies with me. I pushed him and this is what happened.” Lord Stark spoke as he waved his hand around the yard. Theon was bloody, groaning on the ground while Luwin was attending him and Jory was standing now, but still rubbing his neck.

“From now on everyone is to keep their distance from Jon.” Lord Stark stated. Sir Rodrik was about to protest but Eddard raised his hand to silence him. “That is my command Sir. Perhaps if we give the lad some time, he might come out of this state he is in now.”

He later was in his solar with his wife who had returned from tending to Arya and Bran, after hearing about the incident, and they were accompanied by both Sir Rodrik and Maester Luwin. His wife was furious while the others seemed more concerned.

“Absolutely unforgivable Ned! He should be chained up in the dungeon like the wild beast that he is. What if he attacks one of the other children Ned? I can’t believe you just let him walk away. I always knew this would happen and now that bastard has shown his true colors.” Catelyn shouted, barely letting anyone else get a word in.

Lord Stark knew Jon’s actions were wrong and shocking, to say the least but he couldn’t help feeling they were also provoked. Theon’s insult about Jon’s mother was the last straw for him and Ned understood that. Theon didn’t know what he was talking about but still Ned couldn’t stand the remark any more than Jon could.

After Catelyn started to calm, he started, “I understand what happen Cat, and that’s why we are here but first, Luwin, how are the other boys?”

“Robb is just fine.” Luwin began. “He was just knocked down. Jory has a nasty bruise on his neck, but he’ll be fine. Theon is the worst, two broken fingers, broken jaw, a couple of cracked ribs I believe, and more than a few bruises of his own, but he will recover.”

“Thank you Luwin. Rodrik what do you have to say?” Sir Rodrik seemed deep in thought before he spoke.

“My Lord, I agree with the lady that Snow should be punished firmly for his actions but, what’s most concerning to me isn’t why he did what he did, but how.” That made Ned curious.

“Go on.” Ned replied.

Rodrik sighed, “To be frank my Lord, Jon should not have been able to do what he did today…”

“Of course, he shouldn’t have! We should have dealt with him long before today!” Catelyn interrupted.

“That isn’t what I meant my Lady.” Rodrik quickly responded. “Jon is just a boy and I have only trained him in basic forms so far. Yet from the moment Jon first attacked Theon out there, he displayed a level of skill I have never seen in him. The way he moved, his speed, how he anticipated Theon and Robb, or the way he disarmed Jory. What I just saw was nothing like the boy I know. He was like a completely different kind of fighter out there. He was stronger, faster, and fiercer than I have ever seen him before.” 

That gave Ned pause. He had been so consumed with the reason behind Jon’s actions he hadn’t considered the actions themselves. But now that he thought about it, it did seem quite impossible considering Robb, Theon, and Jory were all older and especially Jory were much bigger than Jon was, yet none of them seemed to be able to stop him. Jory was practically a man grown, and had even drawn a real sword on him, yet Jon just took it out of his hands like it was nothing.

Then he realized something else when he thought of the standoff between Jon and himself.

“He wasn’t even winded.” Ned said suddenly. Everyone turned to him as he spoke. “Afterwards, when he came to a halt, I hadn’t noticed before, but his breathing was completely steady, and I didn’t see a drop of sweat on him. It was like he wasn’t the least bit fatigued after beating three older boys, even though he hasn’t done any real training in the yard for these past few months. How is that possible?”

“Ned”, Catelyn said, “You’ve heard the rumors about the boy. Disturbing to say the least, how he comes and goes throughout the castle like a ghost despite no one seeing him and staying up in that broken tower in the cold. Who knows what vile things the boy has been getting into?”

Lord Stark turned away at that, refusing to believe any of the ridiculous rumors about Jon. Ned responded. “Jon is not dabbling in any kind of magic or sorcery, he is not possessed or mad, and I will not hear of anyone else speaking otherwise. Is that understood?” They all nodded in understanding, but he could tell from the way they looked, some of them either believed these rumors, or they were starting to. Luckily Maester Luwin chose to be the voice of reason and voiced his own advice.

“My Lord, I agree with you that these rumors are not to be believed. It is likely that the answer to everything may be simpler than we think. Someone within the castle must be assisting the boy, although I can’t imagine whom or to what purpose. But the way the boy comes and goes so easily, his indifference towards, well everyone it appears, even his sudden increase in skill. Perhaps someone has taken Jon under their wing, like a friend, or a mentor perhaps.”

“You believe someone within my own household is teaching Jon to be this way?” asked Lord Stark.

The Maester simply shrugged as if he could not think of any way to respond.

“It would explain of few things my Lord.” Rodrik said. “Jon couldn’t have kept escaping from his chambers if someone wasn’t helping him, as well as relocating his belongings to the tower, they might be bringing him food, so he doesn’t have to attend meals, and it definitely explains his new found ability. Skills like that could only have been taught, not self-learned. It also explains where he’s been going when he disappears. It must be to meet with this person, friend, whoever they are.”

Cat had such a horrified look on her face as she spoke. “Someone is training him to under mind you Ned. Some enemy or traitor. They must be trying to use him to get to you or maybe even Robb.”

“We don’t know anything for sure Cat.” Ned reassured her. “But still we have been watching Jon for months with no answers. Just so long as he is alive and well, inform everyone to stay away from him and give him space. If someone is training him or influencing him in any way, then I want them found.”

“I WANT THEM FOUND NOW!” Ned shouted.

Lord Stark hardly ever raised his voice, but he was furious now. 

Ned made his orders clear. “I want to begin accounting for everyone inside or even around Winterfell. The guards, the servants, travelers, the people living in Wintertown, everyone! If someone has any access to this castle or my children, I want to know who they are, where they’re from, what they are doing here, everything. Go now.”

Lord Stark looked out the window at the view of his castle and thought about the idea that someone could be here causing this strange behavior from Jon to occur. If that were true, all that needed to be done was to find whoever they were to make it stop. What he feared more was that Jon’s own blood was influencing him to act this way. If that were the case, then he had no idea what could be done to help Jon. But no matter which he kept hearing Lyanna’s words in his head.

_Promise me Ned. Promise me._

*********End of Flashback***********

That day had never been far from his mind when he thought of Jon these past couple of years. They had strengthened security and accounted for everyone within Winterfell as well as Wintertown but in over two years they never found anyone that appeared suspicious. They certainly never found someone that might be meeting with Jon in secret. That only made the rumors about Jon grow further despite Ned’s own attempts to stamp them out. Although he had to admit even though he still didn’t believe them, he was starting to wonder.

In these past years things with Jon had not improved since that terrible day. Jon certainly had earned the moniker the people of Winterfell had bestowed upon him. He still disappeared without any trace for several days at a time to where and with whom even the Lord Stark himself did not know. It had happened so often that everyone simply ignored it now. But he had to admit there were many nights he stayed up wondering if Jon would return.

The only way they knew he was inside the castle anymore was when they saw light coming from the tower that Jon now resided in. Each night before he went to sleep, Ned made it a habit to go check if there was light coming from the tower to know Jon was there. The only way they had of knowing if Jon had truly left the castle was if one of the horses was missing. Which apparently Jon used to go hunting on his own, which Ned had to admit, impressed him as a father but also worried him knowing Jon was out there in the Wolfswood all alone.

A few times when a horse went missing Jon had been spotted returning with a deer, a bunch of rabbits, or whatever game he managed to catch. Ned had to admit Jon was proving to be an excellent hunter, and whenever he was spotted people gave him a wide berth, but he hadn’t caused any trouble with anyone since. He always worried for Jon and had tried countless times to talk to him, but he never got many words out of Jon nor did Robb. Everyone else like Theon, just avoided him like he was some uninvited guest. Ned wished he could do something to change things, but Jon simply was unapproachable.

The whole situation made him feel like a failure as a father to Jon and as a brother to Lyanna.

“Ned”, Cat brought him out of his thoughts, “supper is ready, and the children are waiting.” He nodded and as they made their way toward the main hall together, he thought, _not all the children_.

He saw at the main table their children patiently waiting for their parents. Robb was seated to his right while Sansa was seated to the left of their mother. Arya and Bran were both seated on their mother side with their nurse. He felt bless to see them all healthy and happy, yet he also felt cursed to know that the one child in this whole castle he’d made a sacred vow to, he seemed to be failing. But at least the boy was still alive which is more than he could say for Jon’s true siblings. Poor Rhaenys and Aegon, butchered in such a way had been beyond wrong, yet he had been helpless to stop it. Just as he now felt helpless now. But Ned hoped he could at least spare Jon such a fate, if the Gods will spare him his grandfathers’ fate.

His thoughts were broken as one of his guards burst into the hall running up to him as he heard the bells being sounded. The alarm had been raised.

“Fire!” The guard bellowed. “The sept is burning my Lord.”

“Men, outside with me.” Lord Stark commanded. “Everyone else stay here.”

They made their way outside into the courtyard and he saw a few men running with buckets. The sept was completely engulfed in flames. _How did the fire get so big this fast?_ Lord Stark thought. _Unless this wasn’t an accident._

“Quickly men, get more buckets and water but make sure to keep the flames from spreading.” Lord Stark said. Then he saw one of the guards off to the side holding Jon by the arm. He found it strange because everyone usually stayed away from Jon, but the boy wasn’t resisting the guard like he usually would, he was just standing there. When the guard noticed him, he brought Jon over to him.

“My Lord.” The guard began. “This is the one who started the fire.”

He looked at Jon, not wanting to believe it.

“Is that true Jon?” he asked.

Jon just looked up at him smiling. “It’s time, Lord Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would love to go fully into the time that Jon is preparing for his revenge I want to leave some of it as a surprise. So there are going to be some time skips as we go along but as you've seen I like using Flashbacks to relate how the past influences the present so they will help fill in the blanks. But they won't be in every chapter.


	3. Lies and Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after much delay I'm back and hopefully my next update will be sooner than this one.

Jon

He felt the two swords in his hands moving with such ease that they almost felt like part of his arms. The sun was hot and the air was dry but he had blocked out all sensations except the presence of the northerners with their swords drawn. He was outnumbered four to one, but he felt no fear, only a bit angry that his friend lay dead on the ground. But he was determined to avenge him as much as he was to survive.

_Now it begins. He thought to himself._

He began to move blocking each of their blades, constantly moving to keep them from getting even one inch on him. He managed to maneuver himself to keep them close to him so they were all almost bumping into each other.

_I’m faster than them. Keep them off balance. Keep moving!_

He blocked, deflected, and evaded each sword swing until finally he saw an opening and he immediately moved in for the kill catching one of the Northerners right in the neck.

_One down._

He didn’t slow his assault for a moment so before one enemy hit the ground, he put pressure on the remaining three. They were beginning to realize that he was not the one on the defensive here. They were. So, once he pushed one man back by catching his sword in a block of his two crossed swords, he seized the advantage by pushing his blade back until his own swords were close enough to his neck, and then, he was finished. He pulled the two crossed swords back slicing his opponent’s neck on both sides killing him.

_Two down._

While one of his two remaining opponents chose to take a moment before attacking the other let his anger get the best of him and attacked wildly. The fool left himself completely exposed. One of his own blades blocked and he was able to bring the other up killing the fool with one clean thrust right through the heart.

_One little wolf left._

He took position to attack but he could tell from the look in his last opponent’s eyes that this man knows this won’t be a fight he can win. But the man won’t back down like he should, just what he’d have expected from a stubborn headed Stark. This Stark in particular was a man he wanted to kill for the offense he had given to his house. Stark wanted a fight and now he is going to get it.

Their blades clashed and while he could tell Stark was better with a sword than his dead comrades, he knew himself to be better. They fought until Stark began to fall back as if he could sense his own impending defeat. Stark used a desperate thrust and he just used his two swords to catch the blade and with one swift twist the northern lord’s weapon went flying to the ground.

_Now it ends Stark._

He raised his family’s sword to finish off Lord Stark and suddenly he sensed someone behind him but too late before a blade split through his neck. He dropped his swords, collapsing on the ground as he was choking on his own blood unable to get a single breath. He felt his strength and life draining from him as he looked up at Stark holding his own sword.

_I’m sorry sister. Forgive me Rhaegar. I failed._

Stark brought the sword down on him and he barely even felt the impact of the blade or the ground as he slammed into the dirt. He just felt the cold, dark void consume him as everything else just faded into nothing.

He awoke gasping for breath covered in sweat as he came out of the vision. He whipped his head around trying to realize where he was until he saw that it wasn’t day but night and he wasn’t in a desert but the woods surrounded by trees. Realization came to him as he remembered he’s in the Wolfswood.

“Still little dragon, still your will.” Briggle whispered.

He turned to see the child of the forest standing near the fire looking at him with an expression he often had whenever they went into the woods to train. Always the creature was studying and evaluating him and most of the time the creature looked puzzled like there was something about him it just couldn’t figure out.

“The vision feels real no matter how many times I live through it.” Jon said as he tried to steady his breathing. Vision training had been the most amazing and most difficult of the many things that he had experienced during his training with Briggle. Just as the creature had shown him Dany’s last moments in his past life, he learned that the creature could do the same for other people too.

It explained that to show him a vision of someone’s memories was difficult and dangerous. A Three-Eyed Raven could see all things of the past, present, and even possible futures, through their own powerful green sight. But to actually experience the memories of someone who was already dead was a forbidden practice that the Children of the Forrest no longer allowed among their own kind.

But when all but Briggle himself became extinct the poor creature did away with any restraints and began dabbling in old powers for anything it could find to undo what had happened to its kind.

“Little dragon still loses himself.” Briggle spoke as if disappointed or irritated with him. He couldn’t tell which. But he suspected it was probably both.

“I can’t help it.” He began, through gritted teeth. “Each time I relive Sir Arthur’s death it’s always the same but I’m still not sure why.”

Briggle frowned at him but said nothing.

The creature had explained how experiencing these visions of others is dangerous because it could cause him to loose himself if he didn’t manage to remain focused on who he is. The visions allowed him to experience someone else’s memories, but not just want they had seen or heard but everything they experienced. He felt everything they felt in the moment both physically and emotionally. But such things could cause confusion with his own thoughts and emotions which could make him loose grasp of himself.

If such a thing happened his very mind could shatter completely if pushed too far. But the danger was not all on him because there was danger for Briggle too, since they were connected and Briggle had to be the medium for him. The process was tricky because the people whose memories he experienced had to be someone for whom he had a connection to. The stronger the connection they shared to him the easier for Briggle to bridge him with their memories.

But if he lost it then Briggle would be affected to and not in a good way. Plus connecting him to the memories of another taxed the creature’s strength as much as it did his own. Only by keeping his focus could he maintain his own strength of mind, but also allow Briggle to push farther in their training. This particular vision of Sir Arthur Dayne’s death was among the most difficult. Each time he melded too much into the vision and lost focus of the fact that the memories are not his own, but he had yet to understand why.

Briggle kept looking at him with its frowned expression, as if it knew why this vision was so difficult but it still said nothing. It had explained that because Sir Arthur was there at his birth and died protecting him that the connection was strong enough for him to experience his memories. But they were unable to see any of the knight’s memories other than those of the day he died.

Experiencing such a fight through Sir Arthur Dayne’s memory had yielded amazing results. After he had gone through the vision once they practiced fighting with wooden swords with Briggle for practice and Jon found that he was able to do things with a blade he had never done before. He got faster, his moment’s smoother, and more natural. He even was able to wield a blade in both hands which he had never been good at in his previous life.

Briggle explained that from experiencing these visions he could gain this from them. Not only the knowledge of the past but skills and talents that those they warged could be gained at least in part to Jon. That was why having a connection to Sir Arthur Dayne was so important because he was the greatest swordsman of his time. If Jon could warg through the knight’s memories far enough he could gain more skill with wielding a sword than any man of this time. Such a gift would be of great benefit to him in the wars to come if he could be as great a swordsman as the famed Sword of the Morning. But being unable to get past the scene of Sir Arthur’s death was keeping him from going further in his training.

Thankfully the creature hadn’t been able to show him the vision of Dany’s death considering that she was still alive in this time and therefore not among the dead for them to warg. Briggle claimed that even though he had never met them, any one of his blood could be warged as long as he had the force of will to maintain the vision to see. That meant he could even connect to long dead ancestors of either Stark or Targaryen bloodlines. But Briggle had refused to show him any visions of his ancestors or his parents until after he could master not losing himself while within them.

“Bright star knight and little dark dragon both have same weakness.” Briggle said as it approached him. It pointed it sharp finger at his chest as it spoke but never averting its gaze from his.

“Look inside and see through him. See through his failing and ye shall not following in failure.” Briggle scolded him like a disappointed parent. “Answer in front of eyes. Must look to see.”

“If you know the answer, then why don’t you just tell me?” Jon responded.

Shaking it’s headed, “No tell, cannot tell. Must look to see. Once you see, you shall be free.” Briggle said with a slight grin.

As usual this creature’s speech was difficult to understand since it always seem to speak in riddles but it simply said that that was its way. He still thought of Briggle as an ‘it’ because he still wasn’t sure if he could call Briggle a male of female considering from its appearance Briggle had no defining features to be considered either but also had some small characteristics of both genders. Everything about the creature made little sense but it was invaluable to him at the same time.

“Enough for today.” Briggle snapped at him. “Back to your castle we go away.”

Jon sighed at that because he hated every time they returned to Winterfell and Briggle was currently grinning at him because it knew that. Everything was a game to the creature which only fit into why people called them the Children.

The past three years had been quite a challenge since he was barely able to last the first few days before he started avoiding everyone in Winterfell. He was living with the same people he now hated most, but they were completely oblivious of how much he wanted to burn the castle to the ground with them in it. Briggle had been a huge help with getting him in and out of the castle where they would either train or hunt but sometimes with Briggle the two were often the same. He had only scratched the surface of what the power of warging could be used to accomplish, but each day they spent in the Wolfswood was a new lesson into his own power. Yet every time they left the castle all he wanted to do was just keep going to anywhere but Winterfell. He didn’t want to go back, and each time, the journey only made him angrier, but having control of his emotions was also a part of his training considering how strong his anger had become.

Jon knew he needed time to grow since he was still physically a boy, but most of all he needed time to prepare. He had been using this time to plan out his strategies with his only ally, Briggle. But having a child of the forest was quite an ally to have since Briggle could do many things he could not. The creature loved to remind him how despite looking like a child Briggle was far older than any man.

Briggle’s kind had spent thousands of years perfecting the art of avoiding people. A skill he learned with such determination that now he knew how to get in and out of the castle by himself, with little help required. His skills in stealth and moving quietly from place to place around the castle had even earned him a much different moniker than the Bastard of Winterfell. Now in this time he was known as the Ghost of Winterfell. The name was amusing to him, but most of the credit was due to Briggle’s efforts and training.

They often met in the Godswood hiding among the trees where no one could observe them. He knew to accomplish their goals he would need many things, allies, soldiers, weapons, supplies, bases of operation and more. He had spent many months of time in the library reading books and studying maps to find what he needed. But someone would always find a way to interrupt him while he was busy doing something important. His uncle just kept having people follow and watch him because he stopped going to stupid lessons and pointless sword practice.

He didn’t want to waste any time because the sooner he could start making his first moves the sooner he could leave Winterfell and the insufferable Starks. Rickon hadn’t even been born yet so no problem there. Bran and Arya were still babes, so he hardly saw them which was good for Bran considering he still wondered if letting him live was the best decision.

But he kept telling himself that so long as Bran is here, he can always get him later if he ever changes his mind. Despite not seeing Bran much he still knew exactly where he was at all times. He knew where he slept, when he was fed, the guards that were on duty near the nursery. It made him feel more at ease here, knowing that he could still finish what he started if he ever felt the need to. But for now, he had more important issues to deal with.

The Lady ‘Bitch Fish’ Stark was actually the easiest to deal with in this time, now that he knew the truth about himself and she still didn’t. In his past life he had hated the way she looked down on him, always making him feel like he was lower than dirt and in no way like he was welcome here no matter what Lord Stark said. But now he actually found it amusing when she looked at him as if he did not belong here. In truth, he actually agreed with her that he did not belong here, at least not anymore.

Sometimes it almost made him want to laugh in her face. He was half Targaryen, half Stark, and he was also the trueborn heir to the Iron Throne. If only she knew, he would love to see her bending the knee after learning the truth, but sadly he had bigger fish to fry. He knew he would deal with her in due time. Still it was a very satisfying thought to imagine all the different ways she’d react when she finally learns the truth about him.

The people of Winterfell were easy to deal with despite how annoying they were constantly watching him. Even though he had to admit it was good to see many of them alive he didn’t fool himself to thinking he could ever trust any of them. They were Stark people and he knew that their loyalties would mean one day he would stand as an enemy to everyone here. Although that wasn’t hard to deal with since most of these very people had also treated him rather poorly in his past life like Lady Stark had. That made it easier to deal with sharing this castle with them for the time being. The hardest part of all of this was the one person here he still loved.

_Robb._

In his other time, he would have gladly given his life just to see Robb’s face again and now in such a cruel way, he had gotten his wish. His brother, the only one here he still considered his brother was alive just like he remembered him when they were young. When he first saw Robb, he wanted nothing more than to just hug him. He hadn’t felt that happy since back when Dany was still alive. The thing Jon cherished above all things was his family. In his past life he felt like that was the only thing that was truly his, despite how much some people liked to remind him otherwise. He wanted and tried to hate Robb back then, but he never could. The thought that he still loved Robb and that one day the two of them would be enemies, made him cry tears of sorrow knowing that when his war truly begins, he and Robb won’t be on the same side.

At first, he had wanted to spend his time with Robb and make their time together count but Briggle had helped him realize that would only end badly. He still recalled the words Briggle spoke to him about Robb which sealed his decision on the matter.

_Brother to you he might be. But also brother to the enemy of we._

He knew Robb, and Jon knew that he would fight for his family and the Starks stood among his enemies even if they didn’t know it yet. Knowing that brought him great pains whenever he saw his brother’s smiling face. Robb had been the main reason he moved himself into the old tower. From there he was able to watch as if he was among the people of Winterfell while still remaining apart from them.

The best he could do was stay away from Robb, even though there had been times when he found himself just watching his brother from the broken tower while he played or practiced. Part of him wanted to be down there with him but he knew that doing so might only serve to weaken his own resolve.

He stayed focused on his training and strategizing for, The Great Game, as Tyrion liked to call it. He also thought a lot about Dany, wondering where was she right now? How long would he have to wait before he was ready to see her again? He recalled the tales Dany had told him of places she had been, things she had seen, and he knew that rescuing her as soon as possible was what he wanted most.

When he first arrived here the first thing he wanted to do after he had decided against killing Bran was to run away and flee to Essos so he could find her. But he wasn’t certain where she was right now. It was unlikely he would be able to find her or keep her safe even if he did. So, he decided a big part of his plans would be just making sure that no matter where she is right now, she wouldn’t end up where she is headed.

He remembered her telling him of her being sold by her brother Viserys to Khal Drogo for a Dothraki horde to help invade Westeros. Fool! The Dothraki may be very capable warriors but it took someone truly exceptional like ‘The Mother of Dragons’, to lead them across the Narrow Sea. Then again actually having a few dragons didn’t hurt either. Jon knew that he would have to deal with Viserys too at some point, but he wasn’t certain on how yet. The one thing he was certain of was that he was not going to let Daenerys end up in that marriage to the Khal. Not this time.

It didn’t take him long to find a place to help him start his war and it was a place he seemed bound to never escape whether in this life or the last, much like Winterfell right now.

_The Wall._

The Wall had always been a strange place for him. It had been a home for him once. It was also one more prison his uncle arranged for him as well. That was how the Starks got to him. By building him a prison that he didn’t want to leave until it was too late for him to realize the truth. Lord Stark and everyone else knew what the Wall was, but no one before Tyrion Lannister, of all people, told him. That was the way Lord Stark preferred to deceive people, by telling people half-truths and letting them believe what they wanted without ever clarifying the whole truth.

But not this time. He remembered how his uncle always kept him at Winterfell, but he knew now it was not out of love as he thought then, but to keep him locked up in a gilded cage rather than have him legitimized, or fostered to another house, or even sent away from the north all together.

Any of them might have offered him a better future and a chance at freedom, perhaps enough to learn the truth of his birth, or even find Dany. As unlikely as those possibilities were, the fact that he and Dany came together at all the way they did, made him often think perhaps Sir Davos’ words were right. That perhaps destiny had somehow brought them together.

Regardless, Lord Stark couldn’t allow that to happen, so he imprisoned him in Winterfell making him think it was out of love but in truth he was as much a hostage here as Theon Greyjoy had been. Both of them were the heirs to their houses kept under the watchful eye of the Lord Stark to make sure we wouldn’t interfere in the Usurper’s foolish rule.

He wasn’t sure if it was ironic or tragic how he and Theon had so much in common at Winterfell and yet they were the furthest from ever being friends. Another product of Stark lies. The Ironborn could prove a useful ally in time but Theon was still a bit of an idiot and that remark Theon made about his mother had brought his blood to boil over. He had been putting up with living with the Starks and holding back any aggression towards them, but leave it to Theon to find the weak spot that made him snap.

_What did Dany say her brother Visery’s called his fits of anger?_

_Oh yes, Waking the Dragon._

Although he felt glad that the whole incident in the yard where he nearly beat Theon to death had resulted in everyone giving him the space that he needed to breathe easier. They were all scared of him and just like Dany told him, Aegon the Conqueror got a long way on fear.

But he had been thinking hard about where he would make his first move against his enemies and he realized it would all begin at the Wall, but in a much different way. He just needed to get there soon, however asking wouldn’t be enough since he was still physically a boy. His other uncle had fortunately come for a visit but Benjen would be leaving soon and he needed to go with him for his true works to begin.

He was in the Godswood secretly chatting with Briggle. The last child had been good at hiding there since he could change his shape to appear as a part of the trees he hid in, which he was doing right now while they chatted. He had never heard any stories of the children being able to do such things but Briggle simply said there is much about the children men never knew.

They met and talked in the Godswood often and he was up in the branches of the Weirwood where no one would notice him if they came along. Briggle was suggesting they simply sneak out and follow Benjen to the wall which he knew wouldn’t work. Lord Stark would just bring him back or Benjen would send him back.

_A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing_

His great uncle Aemon’s words rang true as ever and that was also another reason to go back to the Wall. His family was waiting for him there and the dragons were meant to be together. Uncle Aemon would not be left to die alone at the Wall. He was going to make sure his great uncle died a happy man if he had his way.

_Damned Lord Stark!_

If he had only told me when I first left, I would have been able to tell Aemon that he wasn’t alone in the world. That he still had family and he had been right next to me but thanks to Lord Stark I never got the chance.

Just then he spotted over the walls of the godswood, the red hair of lady Catelyn going into the sept with her septa and little Sansa. His anger at Lord Stark suddenly made him imagine how Lord Stark would feel if he heard them screaming while that sept burned down on top of them. He had to look away to calm himself, but he often had such thoughts whenever any of the Starks were near, except for Robb or Uncle Benjen. Those two just made him feel sad because he knew the path he was going down would eventually make them all his enemies.

He knew he could not let his despair hinder him and hold him back from acting nor could he allow his anger to control him and make him strike before the time was right.

Let your despair remind you why you are here. Keep your anger burning inside, so that you will not wavier when the time comes to act. Use it all to push yourself, even if that means in the end being consumed by your own darkness.

But he was glad that tonight he was going to make his first move against the Starks. They were giving Benjen a little feast before he left to return to the Wall and he was going to use that to his advantage. He had already done his surveillance of the guards and he knew where they were located along with their patrols and post. He was ready to begin, he thought to himself as he watched Lady Stark, the septa, and Sansa leave the sept. He smiled knowing he was going to enjoy what came next.

Lord Stark had the sept built for his wife and most of it was made from wood so after donning what he considered his stealth closes he snuck down into the cellars while most were distracted at the main hall. Briggle had to help distract a few people nearby which gave him a window to roll of barrel of ale out and right into the sept. Once inside he started splashing the ale on the statues of the seven and all around the structure, then he poured a trail out the front door and into the courtyard. He waited for the next patrol to arrive and then ran in full view of the guards walking by, so he would be sure to get their attention. One even asked what he was doing, when he grabbed a torch off the wall and dropped it on the trail of ale which lit the whole sept on fire in a matter of seconds.

The look on the guards’ faces were priceless as one ran off to get help and the other started screaming for aid as he took hold of Jon’s arm to keep him from escaping. He smiled at the whole situation. As if he had any intention of escaping this. He looked at the fire consuming the sept and he felt a bit of pride and an unmistakable surge of excitement.

_Just as it begins with fire, it shall end with fire._

Eddard

Thankfully, no one had been hurt, but the fire caused the sept to collapse before they could put out the flames. Although that was far from the worst of it. Jon had been the one to start the fire and he had been left with no choice but to have him locked in the dungeons. He was walking to the cells now to speak with him in hopes of some explanation but with the guards in the courtyard all confirming that Jon was the one behind the fire he had no idea what he was going to do to resolve this mess.

His wife of course was so furious that after hearing Jon was in the dungeon she felt they should throw away the key and leave him there to rot. The septa was not pleased either and was calling Jon some kind of monster, and even Sansa was still crying over the sept being burnt rather than her brother being imprisoned but she was still just a child. He hoped that he would not have to banish his nephew from Winterfell because for such a crime, that was likely the best outcome short of Jon being whipped which he knew he couldn’t stand to witness.

He may be the Warden of the North but that meant he had to uphold the Kings Law, especially among his own household. Ned knew something needed to be done but he had sent everyone away to let him think. He had been pacing for over an hour when a knock came to his door. The voice outside was his brother Benjen, so he let him in, in hopes he might have some advice, which he desperately needed.

“Ned, how are you doing with all this?” Benjen asked as he entered the room.

Ned ran his hand through his hair frustrated. “Well a boy I’ve raised as my son just burned down a part of my own castle and I’m trying to think of anything that will prevent me from having to have him whipped or banished.”

Benjen went to pour them some ale. “So not so good then? I knew things with Jon had been strange, but I had no idea they were this bad.”

Ned sighed as he took the glass from his brother almost gulping the whole thing which helped to settle his nerves a bit.

“What am I going to do with him now Ben?” he asked.

“Let me take him Ned.” Benjen responded.

Staring at his brother, he stated. “The Wall is no place for a boy Ben, not of his age. If he were older, I would consider it but now…”

“I don’t see what choice you have Ned considering what he did.” Benjen cut him off. “I don’t believe Jon should join the Watch, but right now he can’t stay here. There is no one else who will take him in, even if you ordered them to, not after this. But maybe at the Wall I can help get him past whatever he is going through. Whatever is wrong with him is clearly only getting worse. After there has been some time for things to settle down around here, he might be able to return.”

His brother made a compelling argument and he had limited options, but he still did not like it.

“I will consider it Benjen. But first I want to hear what he has to say first and this time he will explain himself before he leaves that cell.” Ned stated.

“Ned, isn’t that a bit…?” Benjen tried to protest. But he was having none of it. Not now.

“I have had enough of his silences Ben!” Lord Stark said, raising his voice.

Lord Stark began to walk toward the door. “Jon will answer for what he has done one way or another.”

Jon was too young to go to the Wall, but he knew he had to do something. He left his solar and went to the cell Jon was being kept in. As he walked over to see him dismissing the guard so they could be alone. Jon did not seem afraid about being punished, or in any way regretful for setting that fire.

Instead he was quietly sitting with his back up against the wall just staring at him. It was dark but he made out a slight grin on Jon’s face and Ned could have sworn that Jon looked pleased with himself.

“Jon”, he began trying to remain calm despite how angry he was right now, “you know what you did was wrong and as Lord I cannot allow such a crime to go without punishment.”

Jon interrupted him but was still smirking at him, “Are you planning to kill me Lord Stark?” he asked.

Ned was immediately taken aback by those words. The very idea was ridiculous, as if he could ever do such a thing.

“Of course not, you’re my son.” Ned almost wanted to shout at him.

Jon stopped grinning at him, and his expression turned more serious. He felt at least the boy wasn’t taking this like it was in any way a joke now.

“I certainly don’t want to have you locked up in here. But you set that fire Jon, and someone could have been hurt or killed. I want an explanation and this time you will answer me, or you will stay here until you do.” Ned stated firmly.

Jon didn’t even flinch at that. This was not the son he had raised. The boy he knew would never do such a thing, let alone act proud of it.

“Very well Lord Stark. I will explain why I set that fire and I will offer my apologies, but I will not do that here in this cell. I will do so in the main hall in front of everyone so they may all hear me speak. Give me that and I will give you what you ask.” Jon responded calmly.

The request surprised Ned since Jon has always been so quiet and reserved, especially these past years, he has barely said a few words, or shown his face around anyone. Now he wanted to explain publicly, but perhaps it will be for the best, if the people hear it from him directly.

“Alright Jon, at mid-day tomorrow you will have your chance to speak and afterwards, depending on what you have to say, I will decide an adequate punishment.” Ned replied.

Jon just nodded to him as Lord Stark made his way to the doors. Truthfully, he worried about allowing this to happen, but he also knew that if Jon speaks well and apologizes in earnest then perhaps the boy’s punishment may not have to be so severe. Of course, if the worst were to happen then he may have no choice in the matter. He knew he wouldn’t sleep soundly tonight so he went to the Godswood to pray.

Jon

So far things were going quite well, all things considered. Burning the sept was exactly what he needed and Briggle had been staying close by Lord Stark after the fact. The creature listened in on his two uncles’ discussion and later told him in his cell only moments before Lord Stark had arrived. Briggle had crawled along the ceiling and hung hidden there as he spoke with Lord Stark. Now that he is going to be given the chance to speak in front of everyone, he was going to make it a moment the whole of the North will not soon forget.

The next morning, he heard the guards approaching and he noticed the smiles on their faces as they unlocked the cell. He realized neither one of them was afraid of him, which he found to be odd. He remembered only a few weeks ago sneaking past these very same guards while they were patrolling near the glass garden. He had overheard them talking about him like he was a foul spirit lurking around the castle that could be behind any shadow or kill someone in their own bed. He found that amusing as he listened since that was almost exactly what he had done the first night he got here. Now these very same guards didn’t look worried by him at all.

“Come along bastard, it’s time for your little trial.” One of the guards said smiling. Jon didn’t say anything or move, just tilted his head to the side as he eyed the guards with curiosity.

_They aren’t scared of me anymore_.

“Well move it along now, everyone is eager to see the little ‘Ghost of Winterfell’ finally get his due.” The other guard spoke. Jon watched as he spoke to his companion.

“Lord Stark should’ve just thrown him in here a long time ago. After all he certainly didn’t manage to find his way out of iron bars.” The guards’ smiles widened at that remark.

_So that’s it. They aren’t afraid of me because they see me as weak._

He wondered who they will all see as weak by the end of this day, as he got up to be escorted into the main hall. As he arrived, he saw most of the castle was in attendance and he also noticed quite a few smug faces like the guards who brought him. Half the people in the room had Lady Stark’s hateful and disapproving expression, but he was well used to that now. He approached the high table where his Uncle sat with his usual cold demeanor.

Lord Stark stood as he began to speak. “We’re all here today, in regards to the burning of the sept last night. The one responsible, my son Jon, wishes to offer words of apology for his actions. Afterwards I will pass my judgement based upon both his actions then and his words now.” Lord Stark gestured for Jon to begin as he took his seat.

Jon stood there in silence as he looked around the hall with all those eyes on him and he felt a since of nostalgia coming over him. He remembered being in this very hall the day Lyanna Mormont declared him King in the North and all the other Lords followed her lead. He had been shocked beyond belief. That was the proudest moment of his life, having all the leaders of the North chanting their praise for him. That was the moment he truly felt like he had achieved his dream of being accepted as more than just Ned Starks bastard.

Now just like little Lyanna, he was about to speak in this hall with all eyes upon him. Only this time it was filled with those who now despised him even more than they had in his previous life.

Hope my words are as good as Lyanna’s were. Because if I’m right I’ll be the only one leaving this hall with any since of pride.

Jon spoke loudly so all could hear him, yet his eyes kept coming back to Lord Stark. “You want to know why I burned down the sept? The answer is quite simple. I burned it down because no one else here would.”

That statement got everyone’s attention as a wave of murmurs went through the hall. Lady Stark looked red with anger and the septa gasped in shock. Lord Stark’s brow narrowed in confusion as he raised his hand to quiet them all.

“Silence everyone.” Lord Stark declared. “Jon what is the meaning of this?!”

“It is as I have said Lord Stark. I did it because no one here would do it themselves. As you say, ‘the one who passes the sentence should swing the sword’, so I passed the sentence, and then I lit the torch.” Jon stated confidently. He could tell Lord Stark was about to interrupt him so he continued before he could.

“In truth that sept should never have been built in the first place. For here in the North, our way is the old way, just as you taught us Lord Stark, which is why here we keep to the Old Gods. Yet for a Stark, a Lord of Winterfell no less, to build a sept for worshiping the Seven of the South is nothing short of a disgrace.” He saw shock and anger on everyone’s faces, but the only ones looking at him with pure hate in their eyes were sitting at the head table next to one very distraught looking Lord.

“How dare you, you insolent bastard!” Lady Stark shouted. “Guards take him back to the dungeon this instant!”

Lord Starks face was rested in his hand in defeat. Jon knew Stark expected him to bend, in order to appease Lady Stark. They all expected him to beg for mercy but he wasn’t about to beg for anything, he wasn’t done just yet.

“Just like in Dorne, eh Lord Stark?” Jon quickly shouted before the guards could pull him away.

“Wait!” Lord Stark said as he quickly stood up. “What did you say?” Ned asked. The Lord Stark’s eyes were intently focused on Jon.

_I knew that would strike a nerve._

Jon stood silent for a second as Lord Stark waved off the guards. Lord Stark’s eyes hadn’t left him, and he could tell what was behind those eyes.

_Fear._

He had been worried Stark might try to have him taken away to discuss things privately, but he knew Lord Starks fear was clouding his judgement right now. He has forgotten about all the others in the room and now his only focus is on whether or not I know his secrets.

“Well it’s not like building that sept was the first disgraceful thing you did as a Lord, considering your actions in Dorne during the Rebellion.” Jon said.

“That is enough!” Lady Stark interrupted him. “I will tolerate no more of your vile words and lies!”

“Aye!” Sir Rodrik decided to voice his opinion. “The Lady has the right of it my Lord.”

Maester Luwin was quietly whispering to end this display now while Rodrik was motioning the guards to remove Jon from the room. Now he would strike them all where he knew it will hurt the most, their pride.

“Have the Northerners become so weak that we are afraid of mere words now?!” Jon raised his voice and turned around looking at everyone in the hall. Everyone had their eyes on him, but they were all frozen where they were. Even the guards were looking between him and Lord Stark, uncertain of what actions they should take. They were all wary of offending their Lord, but he could tell they were curious now about what he had to say.

Northerners are stubborn and proud people not much different from the Free Folk. One of the biggest differences between the Northerners living south of the Wall and those living beyond it was the ones on this side had southern influences to deal with. While, not including the threat of the White Walkers, the free folk only really had themselves. All he had to do was tug on that thread.

“If any of my words are false then let Lord Stark refute them.” Jon challenged him.

All eyes were now on Lord Stark and Jon could see the wheels turning in his uncle’s mind.

“We are here to discuss your actions Jon, not my own.” Ned responded.

_Nice move Lord Stark. You always avoid the path you don’t want to take without letting yourself be seen as a coward for why you don’t want to take it._

“The Lord of Winterfell does not answer to anyone here. Least of all to you.” Lady Stark hissed.

For the first time in this life or the last he almost wanted to kiss the Lady Stark. He could tell by the way Lord Stark was harshly looking at his wife, he knew she just made a mistake. She just let her anger get the better of her by putting the topic back on Lord Stark.

“The Lord of Winterfell answers to all Northerners.” Jon began. “Not that I would expect a southerner to understand, but in the North the Starks answer to all in their realm, even the lowliest bastard. Isn’t that right Lord Stark?”

Catelynn was about to continue until Ned silenced her with a cold look that held only one meaning, silence. As Jon observed this exchange, he realized one strength he could not fault his uncle for, his commanding presence. One that did not require words for him to command. Of course, what else would one expect from a man known as the Quiet Wolf?

“That’s correct.” Lord Stark said. “As Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, all here are mine to protect, and as such, I answer to you all. But tell me son, what wrong have I done besides building a sept for my wife?”

_Plenty Lord Stark. But we will get to the rest in time._ Jon thought to himself.

“In building a sept to appease your wife you insulted every Northerner walking this realm and all those buried beneath these very grounds.” Jon stated firmly. “You have spoken to me about honesty and honor my entire life while at the same time lying to me and everyone else around you. Shall I tell them all the truth that you will not Lord Stark?”

Eddard

Lord Stark could hear his own heart racing in his chest as Jon continued to speak with such spite towards him. When this day started, he wasn’t expecting things to go this way at all. He was so hopeful that if Jon apologized and showed some remorse that he could at least show him some leniency but after his disrespectful response he was certain that sending him away with Benjen was his only option now. He couldn’t even look at him as they were about to take him away until he heard Jon mention Dorne. The moment he heard that his heart skipped a beat and he could feel himself sweating, which in the North was rare even during summer.

Now he found himself staring down his nephew as Jon tip toed around his own remarks and openly challenged him to call Jon a liar which he knew he wasn’t. As Lord he could easily put an end to this, but he knew to do so publicly would be a mistake regardless of the fact he was being accused by a boy for being a dishonorable Lord. The reason he hadn’t just ended this was because Jon was talking now more than he had in the past few years and he had to know if Jon knew the truth of his mother.

When Ned had built the sept for his wife there were a few who voiced opinions against it, but the opposition had been so small it was hardly noticeable. But hearing it from his nephew made him wonder because even though his actions had not been intended to offend anyone, he wondered from the looks around the hall if his people saw it that way or not.

He couldn’t imagine how Jon could possibly know anything about Lyanna, but hearing him mentioning Dorne gave him pause. He needed to find out now than risk the chance of later. If Jon knew the truth, then that meant others could know and they could all be in real danger because he would have no idea who they were and whether or not he could contain the information before it made its way to others.

“We are here for the truth so let it be heard.” Ned stated. He squeezed his fist tight nervously as he hopes he was wrong, and that Jon isn’t about to say what he thinks he is.

“During the rebellion you travelled to Dorne to rescue your sister Lord Stark and there you faced the famed Sir Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning along with his Kingsguard brother, Sir Oswell Whent.” Jon said.

“Yes, yes, we all know this story Snow.” Sir Rodrik interrupted waving his hand dismissively. “Our lord fought and bested Dayne after he refused to give up Lady Lyanna, even after her captor and his mad father were both dead.” Rodrik spoke of him with such pride and many people shouted in acknowledgment and encouragement of him even while he lowered his head. He had once wanted nothing more than to face a swordsman like Sir Arthur in his youth which is why he had looked for him on the Trident, but now the deed only left a bad taste in his mouth knowing he’d killed such a man.

“So, then you know how the Lord Stark killed the Sword of the Morning, the best swordsman of his time, with his own great sword Dawn after Sir Arthur was down on his knees choking on his own blood.” Jon stated loud enough for everyone to hear but Jon’s eyes stayed locked on Lord Stark as he spoke. He looked around as suddenly Sir Rodrik’s narrowed his eyes in confusion and the hall went silent with many eyes now looking between himself and Jon. He himself was shocked as well for no one save Howland knew about that detail, not even the wet nurse who helped deliver Jon.

“I suppose you also know how the great Lord Stark was disarmed of his sword and about to be gutted by Sir Arthur before Lord Howland Reed snuck up behind Sir Arthur and stabbed him in the back.” Jon stated venomously.

“I have certainly heard enough of your bile.” Catelynn said as she stood up next to him and reached up to take his arm. “Tell them all the truth of this boy’s ridiculous tales and send him away already.” She said, looking at me with such assurance that Jon was telling lies.

“Yes, Lord Stark, tell me I’m lying.” Jon said smugly smirking at him.

There was a pause of silence before he spoke as if everyone was holding their breath.

“No, you are not lying Jon. That is exactly how Sir Arthur died I am ashamed to say.” He proclaimed for all to hear and several gasps were heard around the hall and his own wife whipped around to stare at him shocked.

He never imagined this day would turn out like this, because now it felt like he was the one on trial and Jon was the one here to do the accusing with all of Winterfell to bear witness …

_Wait! Had Jon somehow planned this to happen?_

“But that wasn’t the worst of it now, was its Lord Stark?” Jon asked as if prompting him to say what came next after that battle. But he knew he could not bring himself to say the words.

He was almost certain Jon knew the truth of his birth now and his breath had practically been drawn out of him with the realization. But if Jon knew there was no point in hiding it any longer, plus he needed to know who else might know so that if the secret was coming out he could perhaps contain it here in Winterfell long enough to figure out how he might deal with Robert. He couldn’t even imagine what Jon Arryn and the Lannister’s reactions might be but one thing at a time.

“The worst part was how you broke my mother’s heart and drove her to kill herself!” Jon shouted in anger.

When Ned heard those words he was once again caught off guard and confused because Lyanna had died from the birth. She didn’t kill herself. She even said how she didn’t want to die. What was Jon talking about?

Jon continued to speak while Ned stayed silent trying to figure out what was going on now.

“You met my mother and sired me upon her because she thought you loved her and that you were going to marry her. But instead you lied to her and married your brothers betrothed when the rebellion broke out. You went to Dorne to visit my mother where you lied to her yet again to find your sister because she was one of the few people who knew where Sir Arthur was guarding her. Then after dishonorably killing her brother, you returned to give her the bloody sword you used to do so.” Jon explained.

Suddenly it came to him and Ned quickly realized.

_Ashara! He thinks his mother is Ashara, which means he doesn’t know the truth after all._

Jon

He had to admit he was tempted to reveal the truth of who he was right there in front of everyone but he knew that would only be a death sentence. Although he had to admit that seeing his uncle squirm with terror was quite satisfying, along with all the looks on everyone’s faces. They were all seeing now that the honorable Ned Stark was not such a perfect Lord many of them thought he was. Every man has flaws and if you build someone up high enough one small crack is all it takes to bring them crashing down.

All his time spent sneaking around the castle spying on everyone had helped him learn quite of few things like the most popular story of who Jon’s mother could be. The tragic tale of the Lady Ashara Dayne. He and Briggle had done their own investigating and they had found out about the two meeting in Harrenhal and even about Ashara’s stillborn daughter by Lord Stark. That child had actually been what gave Lord Stark the idea to name Jon as his bastard in the first place.

Lord Stark had used that to sculpt the lie that was Jon Snow and now Jon was going to use his own lies against him. He knew that having the people of the North see him as nothing more that some shut in bastard that lurked around the castle like some ghost was not the best reputation for him to have even though he did enjoy the fear it created. He wanted to build himself up in the minds of the northerners and tear down Lord Stark both at the same time.

He had learned from Lyanna Mormont that even a child’s words can move an entire court to think differently if they are the right words.

“So Lord Stark, am I lying that you sired a baseborn child upon the Lady Ashara Dayne of Dorne? You abandoned your vow to marry her. You used her to find your sister and killed her brother with his own sword in a dishonorable manner, and then you let everyone believe you had bested him.” He shouted for all to hear as his eyes remained on Lord Stark.

He knew that all his words were true. He wasn’t claiming Ashara as his mother but by referring to her child everyone here will assume he means himself including Lord Stark.

“Call me a liar Lord Stark!” He demanded.

He knew his uncle was as relieved by his words as he was shocked by them. He had seen his uncle holding his breathe the whole time until he finally realized he wasn’t talking about his real mother Lyanna. The Lady Ashara was another person his uncle destroyed by making her believe he loved her only to leave her with nothing but her own suffering. A suffering she killed herself over, but Ashara Dayne had also been best friends with Princess Elia of House Martell. Giving the Dornish a little bit of justice will help him later on.

Lord Stark was looking down at the table with his hands holding him up as he stood, he looked like he might fall over at any minute. His uncle looked so defeated in this moment.

“Ned?” Lady Stark whispered. Urging Lord Stark to raise his head.

“No, you are not lying. To my shame everything you have just said is true.” Ned said.

The shocked looks on everyone’s faces made him smile, especially the look on Lady Stark’s face.

“I did love the Lady Ashara Dayne once and when the Rebellion happened, I had no choice but to do my duty to the North. Unfortunately, she became one of many tragic deaths that resulted from that war.” Lord Stark explained.

He noticed a few sympathetic looks and he wasn’t going to let anyone speak up in Lord Stark’s defense just yet, because this was his moment to speak.

“Her death and that of her brother were your own doing. I found the truth and since then I could not stand to be around you or your lies anymore. Now I see you for what you are. You have always been weak bending to the will of others like the southerners and you deceive your own people to cover for your own failures. But no longer Lord Stark.” Jon spoke.

Before Lord Stark could respond he turned to his other uncle. “I have been invited to go with my uncle Benjen back to the Wall and I wish to accept. I will also gladly accept being banished from Winterfell for burning that disgraceful sept despite the fact the North should be thanking me. I will say my farewells to the true gods in the Godswood and then I will prepare to leave.” Jon announced to everyone and turned to leave the hall.

As he neared to doors the guards looked confused as to whether they should stop him or not. But Lord Stark stated for them to let him pass which brought a smile to his face. As he traversed the halls toward the Godswood to give Briggle the good news he felt such pride in his actions.

He just showed up the great and honorable Lord Eddard Stark in is his own castle in front of all his own people and at the end, he walked away like he was master of this castle with his head held high and his uncle looking like a whipped dog rather than the proud wolf he usually was. A tiny victory, but only the first of many. But the best part of all this was he was now free of Winterfell and the Starks.

He could have just let them banish him but that would have made him look weaker in the eyes of the North. Now thanks to his little deception it is Lord Stark who is weak and he appears all the stronger. They all held on to his words as he spoke and they were stunned into silence by him several times, all of which made him feel like he was King of the North all over again.

“Well done little dragon. Well done. But did you look? Did you see?” Briggle appeared as he entered the Godswood.

“See what?” He replied.

“Failure of bright knight, could be little dragon’s blight.” Briggle continued.

He remembered Briggle pestering him about the weakness it thought he and Sir Arthur shared. He had spent his time in the cell last night thinking hard about it and he believed after his little trial he now had the answer.

“We were both distracted by Lord Stark.” Jon spoke and Briggle quickly grinned.

“I could feel how Sir Arthur wanted to kill Lord Stark about as much as I do.” Jon explained as Briggle listened intently. “But he let that blind him from noticing that Lord Reed wasn’t dead. That mistake got him killed just as it could get me killed.”

“Back in there I wanted so much to tell everyone the truth about myself rather than the lie you and I invented because I knew how afraid he was of that truth coming to life.” Jon continued. “But even though the truth would have hurt Lord Stark it would have been my death just like it was Sir Arthur’s. For now it is better everyone live by our lies rather than we live by theirs, at least until we are ready for the truth to come out. On our terms and to our advantage.”

Briggle was nodding its head quickly with a big grin on his face as Jon spoke.

“Always focus on your true ways and none shall slip from your gaze.” Briggle practically hopped up and down with glee.

“I know what my priority is here and I promise you my friend that nothing will make me wavier from my path. Nor will anything draw my attention from accomplishing my goals. Lord Stark’s time will come as will they all in time.” Jon declared with determined resolve.

“Then little dragon may be ready to see further than before. There awaits, much much more.” Briggle spoke with a mischievous grin.

Jon toke that as a sign he was ready to advance in his training and finally leave this place.

The people here may still be afraid of him, or they may not, but now they believed they knew where his anger for Lord Stark came from and none of them could deny he was justified. While Lord Stark appeared to be nothing but deceiving and dishonorable. A man’s reputation could take a lifetime to build but only a moment to destroy. A man’s reputation was like a shadow that was cast over all who knew of him.

Tyrion had told him about a conversation with Varys, how power is a trick, a shadow on the wall. But even the smallest man can cast a very large shadow. He had just begun, but already his shadow is being cast over Winterfell. Soon his shadow will spread from the Wall to Dorne and beyond, until the whole of Westeros is eclipsed under him.


	4. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. This is the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and patience. Good news. Chapter 5 will be posted before December.

Jon  
  


He had to admit part of him was excited to get back to the Wall, but another part of him dreaded every step north. Jon knew what would follow his arrival at Castle Black. His task at the Wall was going to be most difficult for him to achieve despite his confidence that he could pull it off. The risk would be great but the rewards could be endless. These first moves in the game would either make or break him, which made success all the more crucial. If any unfortunate backfire occurred, Jon might have to resort to more desperate measures. Even the best plans can go horribly wrong, as he well knew, but all Jon could hope for was to keep moving forward.

Ever since leaving Winterfell, Jon did feel like he could breathe a little easier, despite the fact that Benjen was keeping such a close watch over him. But Jon expected that, so he wasn’t worried. In truth, Benjen keeping close to him was part of his plan. Jon knew his uncle wouldn’t be able to watch him the whole time once they arrived at the Wall. Benjen’s duties as First Ranger would guarantee that. But even without his duties to distract him, Benjen won’t know what to look for, until it’s too late. The whole journey, Jon had managed to keep their talks brief and vague. He was still playing up the part of an angry boy, which wasn’t hard considering it was true, just not for the reasons he’d led others to believe. Also Benjen wasn’t the uncle Jon wanted to talk to right now, so when they finally arrived at their destination Jon had gone straight for the castle library.

While Benjen went to report in with Lord Commander Mormont, Jon made his way to the oldest of Jon’s uncles living within the North. Seeing Maester Aemon again was one of the main reasons for him to come back to the Wall.

 _The Targaryens were meant to be together, it was in their blood._ Jon thought as he approached Castle Black’s library.

After stepping into the library Jon found his great uncle filing a few books away, lightly combing his hands along the folds of the book shelves. The old man looked just how Jon remembered him, frail on the outside yet strong enough to have reached such an old age. The man was blind and yet he seemed to be able to see more than most around him and while Aemon was very old, he was still no less sharp as the day Jon first met him.

Jon approached hesitantly and he brought with him the most important possessions of his life. He held two saddle bags over his shoulder which contained his treasures. These particular items would be the keys to his next move and Jon was most thankful he’d managed to get to them earlier in this life than he had in his last.  
  
******Flashback*******

  
After the battle against the Night King and his army of dead, almost all of the Winterfell crypts had been badly damaged thanks to all the occupants breaking out from the inside. Because of this, one of the first actions Queen Sansa had done was set others to restoring the crypts to better than they were before. During this process, workers discovered Lyanna’s gravesite was not damaged at all. When Sansa learned of this she had Lyanna’s tomb opened up, but they didn’t find any bones within, only a metal trunk. Jon’s mother had been burned at the tower where she died giving birth to him. Her ashes were placed in that trunk along with a few other items Lord Stark found in the tower. The new Queen Sansa didn’t know what the trunk from Lyanna’s crypt contained since it was sealed with an old lock. Sansa sent for Jon to come see it for himself, since she knew Lyanna was his real mother, but she didn’t have the trunk opened. If she had only known what was inside, she likely would have had its contents destroyed, but thankfully for Jon, Sansa had grown arrogant in her new position as Queen in the North.

Now, her greatest mistake will be her ultimate undoing. Jon smiled at the irony of how Snasa had delivered him what may be the most critical piece to his plans. What was even more ironic, was that Sansa had learned from a man like Littlefinger, to deceive and manipulate others. Yet she never considered what this simple discovery would mean for her and the rest of the Starks. Jon could have found a way to use these treasures back in his past life, but that would not have helped him save Dany.

After Jon’s arrival in this time, once he had decided not to kill Bran, just yet, Jon had discretely broken into his mother’s tomb to recover the trunk without leaving any signs of tampering. Jon had to steal some tools from the castle’s blacksmith in order to chisel his way into the back of the tomb. But from the front no one who walked through the crypts would be able to notice the hole in the back unless they were looking for it. He didn’t bother taking the trunk itself, only what was inside mattered, so Jon busted it open, removed the contents, and placed it back inside empty.

Finally, it took him a few days, but he managed to properly seal the hole. Now, no one, not Lord Stark or anyone else would know that he had ever been there. Jon had hidden the contents of his mother’s crypt within the broken tower until the day he left for the Wall. That was the main reason for relocating himself there. Distancing himself from the Starks was just a bonus. Jon was able to guard his treasures from anyone discovering them. But now the time had come to use them.  
  
********End of Flashback********

  
Jon had been planning this moment for some time but confronting his great uncle seemed somehow daunting know that he knew the truth about their family. Even though it had been one more of Bran’s manipulations, since Jon wouldn’t have been able to believe anyone else besides Sam. Even the timing of that reveal, on the eve of the battle with the Night King, had also been part of Bran’s scheme to use him to further tear Dany down. Jon suddenly began to feel his anger rising and took a deep breath to steady himself. He had to focus on the task at hand and right now, he could only hope Aemon would believe him.

“Good afternoon, Maester Aemon.” Jon greeted as he came closer.

Aemon turned to the sound of Jon’s voice.

“Good afternoon.” Aemon, replied. “Whose is that? I don’t recognize your voice.”

“I just arrived today, my name is uh… Jon Snow.” Jon replied nervously.

“Oh, so you’re the one. I heard you stirred up quite the little storm in Winterfell.” Aemon remarked. “Yes, I remember Benjen sent us word of what happened back in Winterfell. He also mentioned he would be bringing you with him. I must say I am saddened for you, considering the way you left Winterfell. It is never easy for a boy to leave his home and his family, especially on bad terms.” Aemon had a look of longing on his face when he spoke of family.

“A gilded cage, filled with liars and betrayers can hardly be considered home or family.” Jon replied.

“Oh?” Maester Aemon replied as his brows rose with curiosity.

“Strange. That sounds a lot like the home I came from. Many liars and betrayers there, but there was once family too.” Aemon commented. 

_But not anymore_.

Jon knew that’s what he was thinking. Not a home anymore without the family that made it so.

“But enough about that. What can I do you for you Jon?” Aemon asked.

“Well Maester Aemon, I am here because of you. When I came to learn the truth about my parents, I also learned a secret about your family as well.”

The time had come for the remaining members of House Targaryen to come together, and this time Jon was determined to make sure that they stayed together.  
  


Aemon  
  


Aemon was curious when this boy mentioned his family, but he held his tongue and allowed Jon to continue. First Jon kindly helped him to his chair first, despite the fact Aemon knew this room along with the rest of Castle Black better than anyone else. Even as a blind man, Aemon had still been there longer than anyone else, so he needed little help to find his way anymore. But the boy seemed kind and insistent on helping, which Aemon appreciated all the same. As they took their seats he listened as something heavy was placed on the table between them. Then came a ruffling sound as Jon began placing items in front of him.

“So Jon Snow, please tell me more about this secret you learned about my family.” Aemon stated curiously.

Jon didn’t say a word as he approached, gently taking Aemon’s wrist and moving them up to some object held in front of him. Jon had guided Aemon’s own hands to what felt like a cold metal object so Aemon then begin to feel it with both his hands guiding along its smooth cold edges. It was made of metal but not rusted and thick but not too heavy. Aemon thought at first it might be the hilt or handle of a blade. So he continued to move his hands cautiously along its edges, until one hand brushed along something very small and thin. Aemon carefully examined it and determined it to be a string which made him pause in thought.

“Is this some kind of bow?” Aemon asked.

That didn’t make much sense, Aemon thought, considering this thing was made of metal rather than wood and the string was much too taunt. Far too much to be used to pull back an arrow.

Aemon could almost hear the smirk in Jon’s voice as he replied. “Keep looking Maester.”

Aemon moved his fingers further but was surprised again when he felt a second string, then another, and another, until it dawned on him what he was holding.

“This is a harp.” Aemon stated more than asked.

“It is a very special harp.” Jon Snow replied.

Aemon wasn’t sure what he meant until his fingers found something along the upper side. His hand roamed over the shape to which he first thought was a snake but quickly realized it was the head of a dragon. His hand traced the edges up to a second head, then a third head, and finally Aemon felt the gemstones where the eyes should be and imagined how this harp seemed like a large ‘D’ shaped frame with the taunt strings within. It was well made and must be quite a beauty to gaze upon. Aemon quickly sucked in breath as he realized what he was holding.

“I know of only one harp like this.” Aemon explained. “It was made especially for one person.”

“Prince Rhaegar.” Jon said, finishing Aemon’s thought for him.  
  


  
  
Jon

  
All the items from the crypt were laid out along the table in front of them and Jon wished he could give Aemon his sight back to see them. The first was a leather fold filled with unrolled leathers between his parents. Letters Lyanna kept from Rhaegar, and Jon was surprised the first time he read them that some were even from Rhaegar’s first wife Elia. In his previous life these papers had been mostly degraded, but in this time, he had gotten to them much sooner, so they were better preserved along with the book that had been stored with them. That book was none other than his mother’s own diary which she had written in since she was a little girl.

But Aemon wasn’t ready for him to read from those yet. The other two items were more important at the moment. The first was his father’s silver harp, which was explained by Rhaegar in one of his letters, that it had been made just for him as a present from Queen Rhaella. Jon knew that Aemon was familiar with Rhaegar’s harp because in some of the letters between Jon’s parents his father had mentioned writing about it to his uncle on the Wall. Even though Aemon had probably never seen it, Jon had hoped his father had described the harp with enough detail.

The last was an actual dragon egg, which had been a wedding present to Lyanna from Rhaegar, since its outer shell was a deep beautiful sapphire blue. In Lyanna’s diary, she wrote that Rhaegar had gifted it to her because its color was the same as Lyanna’s favorite flower, Winter Roses. Lyanna had cherished the gift dearly but wondered why Elia had not been given one, to which Elia had replied in one of their letters that Rhaegar had gifted her a golden egg, which she in turn said should go to their daughter Rhaenys after her birth. Jon wondered where his sister’s dragon egg had gone after she was butchered, but he already had his suspicions. 

Aemon had been shocked to hear Jon’s story, even if he didn’t show it, but Aemon remained quiet and listened intently. It was when his uncle felt the dragon egg that his words were taken very seriously but after Aemon held his father’s harp up a second time, moving his fingers along the dragon heads molded into the silver, pulling the strings. Tears eventually fell from Aemon’s pale eyes as he smiled listening to the heavenly sounds. His uncle placed the harp down and reached out towards Jon, placing his hands along Jon’s face and then Aemon’s smile returned.

“My dear boy, you have some of my brother’s features. I am so glad to finally meet you.” Aemon said as he continued to slowly feel along the sides of Jon’s face.

Jon released a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I never imagined I would ever see another of my family again in this life, but if I died today, I could say it would be as a happy man. Jon Snow. What is your real name?” Aemon asked.

He was happy beyond words that his uncle believed him and now neither of them would ever have to be alone anymore.

“Uncle Aemon, my name is Aegon Targaryen.”  
  
Convincing Aemon was the initial step to returning to the Wall but Jon wasn’t the only one who had to do some convincing here. When Briggle finally returned from beyond the Wall Jon was glad to finally get their plans moving since he’d just been trying to keep his head down since they left Winterfell. Briggle had brought only a couple others of his clan but he hoped it was enough. They stood in front of him as Jon kneeled down while they each placed one of their clawed hands on either side of his head.

Jon suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head as a tidal wave of his own memories began flowing before his eyes. Faster and faster with every passing second, as if he was reliving them all over again and all at once. Then with each of those memories came the feelings of joy, excitement, pain, despair. Each one surging through him so fast Jon barely had time to register them before the feeling passed and the next one came.

The longer they held him, the more it was becoming too much for him to stand, then just as suddenly as the whole thing began, it stopped. Jon collapsed, he felt exhausted like he’d just run for miles, with sweat dripping down his face, and he was breathing heavy. When he looked up at the two Children, they both looked at him with utter shock and fear on their faces. They both quickly ran off into the shadows leaving him alone with Briggle. He worried for a moment that something had gone wrong. Briggle sensed his fear and quickly spoke.

“They do not wish to believe, which is why they needed to come. But they be brothers, so they come here to see. And now they believe.” Briggle spoke with a grin.

“Those were your brothers?” Jon asked surprised.

“Why didn’t they just do, whatever that was, to you then?” Jon asked as his breathing began to slow and he rubbed his aching temple.

Briggle smiled as if the answer was obvious.

“Thoughts of thee be simpler than those of we.” Briggle answered. 

Jon wondered what that meant, but said nothing on the matter.

“So what now? Why did they just leave like that?” Jon asked.

Briggle smiled again, “They return to deal with old raven.”

He frowned hoping that didn’t mean kill him. “How?” Jon asked.

Briggle tilted its head and cupped its hands or claws together.

“Bound he be to the tree. But his power be free. One brother go to protect me and thee. Other brother go to retrieve a need. So shall it be to bind old raven, this you shall see.” Briggle explained.

Jon liked the sound of that.

“Will he be able to use his power to hinder us?” Jon asked.

Briggle’s head shook, “Only see from the tree, once bound we be free.” Briggle answered.

Jon looked at the creature wondering how they might be dealing with the other three-eyed raven or how they hoped to bind the old raven so he couldn’t interfere with them.

“How long will we have to wait until the old raven is dealt with?” Jon asked.

Briggle smiled gleefully while jumping around like a kid with sweets. “Soon! Soon!” Briggle squealed at him as if it was celebrating. “Once brothers get weapon, you’ll see. Old and new ravens be threat no more, and then…” Briggle paused suddenly pointing at Jon with a grin as it spoke.

“Then, then…Dark Dragon shall soar.” Briggle said almost in a whisper. 

“Very well, I trust you and I’ll proceed forward with my next move. Time for a new game to begin.” Jon responded. Briggle only answered with a toothy smile.

The past few weeks that Jon had spent at the Wall had been the best he’d felt since he arrived back in this time. Serving as aid to his great uncle had given the two of them lots of time to catch up together. Time that had once been robbed from them both, but no longer. He had read Aemon his parents’ letters which brought a smile to both of their faces. Aemon told Jon much about his life in Kings Landing, before his coming to the Wall, as well as all that he remembered of their family.

Most of what Aemon had to say could not be found in any books. They discussed some about their ancestors, their fathers, even Jon’s grandfather, the Mad King. Jon came to realize from those conversations that all Targaryens have their good and bad traits. The Targaryens were a mix of saviors and monsters, rulers and tyrants, each one internally battling with themselves and the rest of the world over which path they will take.

Aemon chose long ago to be a simple savior by taking up the maester’s chain so he could be a scholar and healer. But Jon knew what his own choice would be regardless of what he once wanted, because as far as he was concerned, this world didn’t deserve a savior. That’s what Daenerys at least tried to be and then Westeros tore that chance away from her. Jon’s choice was already made. Westeros didn’t want a savior from her, so now they would get a monster from him.

Jon’s duties tending to his uncle and the library were so simple and comforting to him and it left plenty of time for him to either talk with Aemon reminiscing the past or straining over books and maps plotting their new future. Benjen had been surprised when Aemon made the request of the Lord Commander for Jon to assist him but he didn’t say anything against it.

Even though Jon already had a good plan in his mind, he knew from experience that there were always conflicts to deal with or improvements to be made. He saw Briggle less, since it had gone back further north to return to its clan. The creature was attempting to reach other Children of the Forest to show them the truth about the current three eyed raven and his future successor. Jon understood the creature was eager to reunite to its own family too.

Jon was fine with that since he’d been enjoying his leisure time. He realized that even though no one much cared for him here, he was still happier than ever before. His previous life had always had something missing. That is until he met Daenerys. He hadn’t known what it was even then but it was still there. Being with Aemon made him feel closer to her even though she was still so far from him right now.

Family was what Jon needed above all else in order to be whole. It was the same for Dany, which is why she always sought Westeros despite not fully knowing why herself, because her true home was actually Jon himself. That’s how Brandon destroyed her, by taking Jon away from her, as soon as she’d found him. Family is their true home and without that the Targaryens are all lost.

_A Targaryen, alone in the world, is a terrible thing._

Reluctantly Jon admitted to himself that was the one similarity the Starks and Targaryen shared. Which is also why Bran knew how to use that against them. Jon had to hold such thoughts back because all they would do for him now would cause his rage to boil over.

 _She’s alive and I will see her again_. Jon reminded himself.

But first he was going to build an army unlike any the world had ever seen. He hated the game of thrones but Jon understood that once you were in the game, whether you wanted to be or not, you had no choice but to play. The only way out of the game was death and the only way to survive the game was to win. When the first Aegon began his conquest, he managed to change the rules, and now, Jon will too.  
  


Benjen  
  


Benjen had been trying to figure out if his brother’s worries about Jon were true since they left Winterfell. Jon’s behavior had been so strange and completely unlike the boy he knew. Jon had always been a bit sullen but now he was totally withdrawn. Jon’s explanation of why he burned the sept was shocking to say the least. Their house had always kept to the Old Gods but none of them were fanatics. The faith of the North was old and strong but it was simple and didn’t usual require such actions. Part of him wondered if Jon had only done it to spurn Cat, which was a bit drastic in his opinion, but it would have been easier to understand. She had never liked Jon, and even though Ned assured him that she wasn’t cruel to the lad, Benjen was certain she never treated him well.

Jon’s did appear excited about being at the Wall and that alone gave him hope. He felt certain that Ned was wrong in thinking that Jon may have the Targaryen madness within him. His brother was especially demanding that Benjen find out how Jon came to know about Dorne and who might have told him. Besides himself, Ned and Howland, were the only ones alive who knew of the truth about Jon. They had all thought that Jon was better off if he didn’t know the truth for the time being. He was still a boy and none of them wanted to risk Jon’s life or another war. Ben and Ned had both had their fill of war and death. Jon brightened at the Wall and had seemed quite eager to work in the library with Maester Aemon, much to his own surprise, he thought Jon would have preferred working with Rangers.

It was amazing to see how quickly those two seem to find each other. Benjen felt it was good for Jon to be around family even if he didn’t know Aemon was related to him. Benjen was also preparing for the next ranging Thorne had requested. It was a strange request coming from Thorne of all people, to help bring some of their supplies to old man Craster. He never liked the vile old man, but he understood Craster’s use to the Watch and his Rangers.

But Thorne utterly despised Benjen and never wanted to go anywhere since he became master at arms, so this request struck him as odd. In fact several brother had volunteered to come despite some of them not being a part of the Rangers. But he figured that the more help they had the better. Jon had also asked to go along so he could see beyond the Wall. Benjen didn’t want Jon near a man like Thorne, Craster, or even some of the brothers who were coming. He reluctantly agreed as a way to see how the outing might further improve Jon’s mood.

Their journey to Craster’s had been uneventful, yet Jon didn’t seem withdrawn as they made their way north. He seemed distracted over something, but about what, Benjen couldn’t imagine. However the expression on Jon’s face was clear to see. Jon hadn’t spoken much and several of the brothers who had volunteered to come on this trip appeared distracted as well about something other than keeping watch for wildlings. Benjen could feel something was off and he wondered what might be going on but nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far.

After they arrived at Craster’s Keep everyone seemed nervous and he noticed Alliser kept glancing at Jon. Benjen wondered if the brothers were worried Jon might try something, considering they had all heard about him burning the sept back in Winterfell, before that spectacle of a trial. His thoughts were interrupted as Jon approached him.

“Can we speak Uncle?” Jon simply asked.

“Of course Jon.” Ben replied.

Jon turned to walk away towards the woods and Ben assumed he wanted to speak privately so he followed. After they had walked a good distance, Jon suddenly turned and asked,

“Were you ever going to tell me the truth about my mother, Lyanna?”  
  


Jon  
  


He looked at Benjen’s shocked face as he waited for him to respond, even though Jon was already sure of what Benjen had to say. His mother’s diary had revealed much to him, like when she was a child Benjen was essentially Lyanna’s partner in crime around Winterfell and her young confidant. Their relationship had not been that different from his own with Arya back in his previous life. That is until his little sister finally found a place among the Starks. Sansa and Bran won her over and she chose to abandon him to the Wall and never came to see him, just like the other Starks. But his attention was returned to his uncle, Jon knew from his mother’s diary, Benjen knew everything about Lyanna’s feeling for Rhaegar Targaryen and her disgust of Robert Baratheon. She even revealed to Benjen the secret behind why she truly ran off with Rhaegar, other than love.

  
*******Flashback*******  
  


Jon had spent every waking hour he had reading over his parents’ letters and Lyanna’s diary. He read about how they met at Harrenhal during the tournament and the incident of the masked Knight of the Laughing Tree. Lyanna’s words, described how she donned the guise of the masked knight herself and unhorsed a group of squires for attacking a young Howland Reed. However when the king demanded she reveal herself, she refused and fled with Prince Rhaegar sent to retrieve her.

Prince Rhaegar and Sir Arthur had caught her as she attempted to hide, but they chose instead to protect her from the wrath of King Aerys. Her receiving the crown of winter roses was a result of that meeting. Lyanna wrote how she had been just as surprised as everyone was from Rhaegar’s actions. The diary went on to describe how she secretly tried to return the crown to Rhaegar but instead found herself face to face with Princess Elia. Elia forced Lyanna to stay and explain everything, which Lyanna did.

Lyanna had decided to trust the Princess with the truth since Rhaegar had helped her. Afterwards Elia asked her to stay longer and the two ended up talking for hours from one subject to the next. Princess Elia had been very impressed by Lyanna’s actions and her honesty, despite risking Aerys’ anger. Lyanna seemed to care little for her own life and her only request for Elia’s discretion was made for the sake of her family. Her actions were done out of her desire to defend Howland Reed’s honor from the squires that attacked him and out of her own pride as a northerner. As a proud Dornish woman herself, Elia admired such qualities, so she accepted Lyanna’s words and kept her secret.

Lyanna had never shown much interest for others outside her family before, but after Harrenhal, she held the Prince and Princess with the highest of respects. Much to Lyanna’s surprise, letters from both Rhaegar and Elia soon followed the tournament, and from them the love between Rhaegar and Lyanna grew along with an equally powerful friendship from Princess Elia. Lyanna trusted them both so much that she revealed a terrible secret about her family, which is what led to the sudden marriage between her and Rhaegar as well as the rebellion.

********End of Flashback********  
  


His uncle was looking at him as if he’d grown second head.

“How...? How did you...?” Benjen stammered.

“Oh how did I know who my mother was, or that you and my other uncle lied to me my entire life?” Jon finished for him.

His uncle gulped at his words and seemed to finally find his voice.

“We were only trying to protect you. If the King, the Lannisters, anyone, knew about you, your life would be forfeit.” Benjen defended.

Jon rolled his eyes at that statement. He had heard that argument before. Once he even believed it himself, but now he knew it to be just one more, Stark lie!

“You Starks. You claim to be so honorable and true, but deep down, you are the greatest liars of them all. You tell such lies, you even believe them yourselves.” Jon said venomously at Benjen.

Benjen frowned at those words.

“That’s not a lie Jon, your mother made Ned swear on her deathbed to protect you, and he did so the best way that he could.” Benjen responded.

Jon had heard that one before to and he was done with the Starks and their hollow promises.

“No, he didn’t.” Jon said flatly.

Before Benjen could respond Jon pressed further.

“I know uncle. I know everything. I know how Rhaegar felt about my mother and why they married in secret. I know how they did it because of your father and brother’s plan to start a war against the Targaryens.” Jon revealed.

Benjen eyes widened in shock.

“I know it was so they could achieve Northern independence from the south. Your father sought allies along the northern border, like the Vale, the Riverlands, and even further south to the Stormlands in order to secure his campaign. All of it was so the Starks of Winterfell could call themselves Kings in the North again.” Jon, practically yelled at Benjen.

Benjen attempted to speak but Jon kept cutting him off as he continued.

“My mother knew because her arranged marriage to Robert Baratheon was part of that plan just like Brandon’s betrothal to the Tullys, and why Eddard was sent to foster with the Arryns. But my mother didn’t want any of it, the war that would follow, or to be tided to Robert, so she chose the side of the Targaryens instead. She admired them and she loved them. My parents loved each other and with their marriage, they sought to achieve peace before your father and brother could start their war.” Jon explained.

He watched Benjen’s face change from shock to recognition. Benjen knew what he was saying was true and he couldn’t refuse it.

“How could you know this?” Benjen asked.

Jon stepped closer as he spoke,

“Didn’t you ever wonder what became of her diary, or the letters she kept from my father and his other wife? I know she shared them with you because she wrote about it. How she told you about Elia’s plan to have her marry Rhaegar to achieve peace.

Princess Elia was no fool. She knew my parents loved each other and she was willing to step aside not just for their happiness but also to avert the Northern rebellion. She feared because of her poor health that she wouldn’t live to raise her children after my brother was born, so she made my mother promise to care for my siblings as her own, if the day came when she couldn’t.

But then you revealed this to Brandon, after she was reported missing. So in response, the Starks sought to further provoke their war by claiming that my father kidnapped and raped Lyanna.” Jon finished.

Benjen’s face fell as he looked away staring off into the night.

“She was always writing in that thing.” Benjen said softly.

“I guess Ned was right about someone telling you about Dorne. Neither of us imagined it could have been Lya herself. I never did know what Ned did with her things.” Benjen said but then looked up at Jon curiously.

“If you know the true then what was all that nonsense back in Winterfell about Ashara?” Benjen asked.

“I wanted to show everyone the kind of man Lord Eddard Stark is without having to reveal exactly who I am. Do you dare deny my words?” Jon asked

“It was Brandon’s idea to claim Rhaegar a rapist. He knew it would anger Robert due to his infatuation.” Benjen began.

Their eyes met as Benjen continued.

“Brandon was reckless though, he didn’t think the King would do what he did despite knowing he was a madman. We thought he hated his son because of Rhaegar’s popularity, just like he had been with Tywin.”

Benjen stopped to take a breath, as if saying the very words were causing him pain.

“But the Mad King killed Brandon and father both, and unknowingly gave them their war, with their own deaths to spark it. Lyanna died too and Ned didn’t care about being a king so he supported Robert. But I just couldn’t face what we did so I left to join the watch. You know the rest.” Benjen confessed.

 _Finally_ , he thought to himself.

A Stark revealing the truth. They were just as deceitful, greedy, and scheming as all the others playing the game of thrones.

  
  


  
Benjen  
  


He had always known deep down he’d have to face the sins of his past, but he never thought it would happen so soon. Benjen felt a great shame flow over him as his nephew looked at him with his sister’s eyes as if Jon could see right through him. Another part of him felt glad that Jon knew everything. He’d always had mixed feelings about keeping him in the dark. Then he felt the fear of the uncertain future. He and Ned had both shared the fear of what would happen once Jon knew the truth.

Before Ben could say another word though, he heard another walking through the snow towards them.

It was Alliser Thorne!

_He must have heard them. This was bad._

Alliser has hated him and shown no concern for Jon at all since they arrived at the Wall.

_This was very bad, if Jon’s secret gets out._

“You fucking bastard!” Alliser shouted.

Benjen grasped his sword as he stepped in front of Jon.

“Alliser you stay away from him.” Benjen said.

“I was talking to you!!” Alliser snapped, staring at Benjen, the man’s face was red with anger.

“I didn’t believe it when he came to us, but it is true, all of it! You fucking traitorous Starks!!” Alliser continued to shout.

Benjen drew his sword pointing it at Alliser ready for a fight.

“Wait, what do you mean, us?” Benjen asked.

As he spoke the words, other brothers stepped out of from the trees. A couple lit torches as they approached. He knew then that they had been there the whole time, this was a setup. Just as he was about to engage them he felt a sharp pain strike his leg. He wondered how someone could have gotten that close to him. No one was near him except... Jon. He looked down at his leg but froze upon seeing his nephew holding a bloody dagger.

“Why?” Benjen asked as Jon stepped back, his face was colder than the snow at their feet. He held his gaze not flinching as he spoke.

“For the Targaryens.” Jon answered.

Then he felt another knife hit him from behind stabbing into his lower back.

“For the Targaryens.”

That time Benjen heard Alliser’s voice at his ear before the blade was pulled.

Benjen tried to swing his sword at Alliser but his arm was caught by another brother who stabbed him through his forearm as he said, “For the Targaryens.”

Benjen’s sword fell and he began to sway as he felt the blood leaving him. His injured leg made it impossible to run. He barely took a step away from his last attacker when another stabbed him in the stomach.

“For the Targaryens.”

One after the other, each saying those same words over and over, until he couldn’t stand anymore. Benjen didn’t know how many times he was wounded, but he finally fell to his hands and knees, spitting out blood as he coughed. 

The feeling of the cold was probably the only reason he hadn’t passed out from the loss of blood. His vision was blurry but he managed to see Jon approach from the group of black brothers. Jon stepped in front of him while the others stood back. Jon was still holding a bloody dagger in his hand. Once he stopped in front of Benjen, Jon closed his eyes as if he couldn’t look at him.

“Jon.” Benjen tried to say.

Jon immediately opened his eyes, glaring down at Benjen as his face suddenly shifted from cold as ice, to pure rage. His eyes looked dark as night yet they held a spark of fury within them.

“My name is AEGON!!!” Jon yelled out as he swiftly lunged forward.

Jon drove his dagger straight into Benjen’s chest with nothing but anger in his eyes. It happened so fast Benjen barely even felt the blade as it entered his heart. All he could see were Jon’s eyes. All he felt was the cold, and as he began to fall, his last thoughts were filled dread and despair.

_We failed Ned. We failed them both._


	5. Loyalty and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon isn't done at Craster's. He has three main task to accomplish there. The first is done and now its time for the second.

Aegon

While back in Winterfell preparing his strategies, he realized that many people who might have been an enemy to Jon Snow could potentially be an ally to Aegon VI Targaryen. That led him to choose one of Jon Snow’s greatest enemies at the Wall. The very man who killed Jon Snow.

_Sir Alliser Thorne_.

Aegon learned how Sir Alliser had been sent to the Wall because he fought for the Targaryens and remained loyal to them even in his defeat. Aegon thought that it was such a cruel irony that in his past life the man who killed the true Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne was a loyal Targaryen supporter. Just like how the Kingslayer had killed Aerys Targaryen while wearing his white cloak, Aegon himself had been slain by his own swore brothers while wearing their black cloaks.

He didn’t know whether that was some kind of strange twist of fate or perhaps just a poetic joke of the gods. Either way he felt at least glad that his killers had stabbed him in the front instead of his back. But this time he was never going to rely simply on a cloak or oath to believe where a man’s loyalties lie. After all, when you get down to it, a cloak is just a piece of cloth and an oath is just a bunch or pretty words, and words are wind. 

That’s why Aegon knew he would need help with Sir Alliser, so he had Aemon summon him to the library. Then Aemon had the stubborn sod listen while Jon spun his story of how he learned back in Winterfell about a secret Targaryen heir. Of course, Alliser said he didn’t believe them but Aegon noticed how the man didn’t attempt to leave after he initially dismissed their words either. He continued to sit still in his seat and listen. So once they had him curious Aegon revealed his father’s harp. Alliser’s eyes immediately went wide as he looked at the silver harp in disbelief.

“Where did you get that?” Alliser demanded. “I know that harp.”

“It belonged to Prince Rhaegar. Lord Stark has had it since the rebellion.” Aegon answered calmly as he placed the harp in Alliser’s hands.

“Damned Stark.” Allister growled, as he examined the harp in his hands closely.

_This man is definitely not a Stark admirer. Perfect._

Aemon spoke softly as he remarked. “That isn’t all Sir Alliser. I know you fought for my house loyally once, which is why I called you to hear this.” Aemon paused turning his head towards Aegon. “Tell him my boy.”

Aemon’s words certainly got the old knight’s attention since he was now looking at him intently.

“I always wanted to know about my mother, so when Lord Stark refused to tell me, I went looking for answers myself. But when I found the proof of my past, I also found proof of another heir to the Targaryen throne, one that the usurper doesn’t know about. As you should know Arthur Dayne was Prince Rhaegar’s best friend just as Ashara Dayne had been Princess Elia’s best friend. The Dayne’s knew many secrets about the royal family.” Aegon explained.

Alliser sat silently considering Aegon’s words as he carefully set Rhaegar’s harp on the nearby table but then he rose to his feet before turning to Aegon and Aemon.

“What does any of that matter now? Even if it’s true, I am just a sworn brother of the Nights Watch bound to the Wall. Besides why should I believe a Stark bastard whelp like you even if your half Dayne? Because, you have my prince’s harp?” Alliser asked skeptically.

Aegon could tell the man was curious, hopeful maybe, and the way Alliser referred to his father as ‘my’ prince was not lost on him. But Alliser was also defeated. He wasn’t looking for false hopes and he wasn’t about to believe Aegon, even if he told him the whole truth. Not even the items he had from his mother’s crypt would be enough to truly convince a man as stubborn as Sir Alliser. 

However, Aegon had experience telling truths no one wanted to heard or believe, just like with the white walkers. No point telling if he couldn’t show them. This time Aegon knew he needed proof and that’s what he was going to do for Thorne.

“You don’t have to believe anything I say because I am going prove it to you.” Aegon, countered Alliser who narrowed his eyes at him.

Alliser held the same disbelieving sneer on his face but he was considering Aegon’s words seriously. Aegon could tell the man wants to believe him but convincing him was still going to be a challenge.

“How’s a bastard like you gonna do that? And even if you could, why would you when your fucking father was part of the rebellion?” Alliser asked.

Aegon held his gaze as he spoke.

“Because I have no love for Lord Stark.” Aegon said flatly.

Alliser was still sneering at him, and then he waved away Aegon’s words dismissively. But walked closer and sat back down in front of Aegon and Aemon.

“Alright bastard, say you do. How you goin’ to prove any of this little fantasy?” Alliser inquired, trying to act like he wasn’t genuinely curious.

“I’m going to guide you to all the proof you need on the next ranging beyond the Wall. All you have to do is come along.” Aegon said simply. 

Alliser shook his head from confusion. “What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What does a ranging have to do with…?”

Aegon cut him off. “You will only believe once you have seen it for yourself. Telling you now will accomplish nothing because you won’t believe any words I have to say. But if you want to see proof, beyond any doubt, then once the next ranging happens, stick close to me and I will show you everything.” Aegon, said almost demanding Sir Alliser obey his command. But no matter how Alliser took his words, one message was clear. There would be no further argument on the matter.

Alliser’s jaw clinched as he rose to his feet and made to leave the library, but before he left, he turned and pointed at Aegon as he spoke. “You, had best be able to deliver on that claim bastard. Otherwise our next words will be very unpleasant for you.” 

Just before Sir Alliser left, Aegon called out to him, “Sir Alliser, be sure that you invite any other men here who you know were truly loyal to house Targaryen. They should have the chance to witness the truth too, don’t you think?”

Alliser looked back over his shoulder at Aegon for a moment, but then he left without a word.

Aemon

“Please tell me you are certain about this.” Aemon, pleaded. “I do not wish to lose more family, especially one I have only just gotten to know.”

“Worry not uncle. I have been considering for some time as to where I might be able to gain willing supporters for our house. Make no mistake that there are other places where our family may still find open arms and warm welcomes. But I assure you that those places are all either well occupied by our enemies’ forces or being watched by their spies.” Aegon explained reassuringly.

“But you are still a boy Aegon and I would not have you worry about such things.” Aemon said as he placed his hand on Aegon’s arm before continuing.

“I do want you to take back what is yours my boy, but I do not wish you to do so in haste. Patience can be invaluable in war and I know that war will be unavoidable for you. I only wish I could do more to help you.” Aemon said as he lowered his head.

Aemon felt so worried for his grandnephew. He knew that once people learned of him, the boy’s life would be in greater danger with every passing day. Once more than a few people knew of him it would not stay a secret for long and eventually everyone would know of him. Most of those people would be those who either wanted him dead or those seeking to use him for their own agendas.

Aegon patted Aemon’s hand to reassure him as he spoke.

“You already are uncle, more than you know. The Starks would send me to this Wall to die alone and forgotten. Then they would tell themselves that it was all for the best, so that they could protect me and prevent bloodshed and war.” Aegon stated.

“But you uncle, want me to live, more than you want me to take back the throne, yet you haven’t counselled me against it. Why?” Aegon asked expectedly.

Aemon didn’t think that the Lord Stark would treat his own nephew in such a way but he knew that if that was true then he would endeavor to be a better uncle than Lord Stark had been. But the answer to his grandnephew’s question was more selfish in his opinion.

“Because I have lived a long-life nephew and I have been safe here at the Wall for many years. Not once have I had to worry about assassins coming to kill me and yet if I had known what would happen to our family, I would have preferred to have taken a different path.” Aemon explained before going silent.

Aemon paused for a moment before he continued, “Do you know what I could have been had I but said the words? I could have sat the throne, which back then I said no, because I simply did not want to rule. I told myself that my brother would have been a better king than I. Yet after the ravens came from the south bringing the news of Aerys and his acts of madness, then the rebellion, the death of your father, and finally the Sack of Kings Landing. I often wonder if I had chosen differently back then, would our family have still fallen as it did, or could my own rule have changed that fate?”

Aemon was pained and angered because as pointless as it was, he still could not help but feel guilty for not accepting his birth right long ago. He knew it was the thoughts of an old man not far from his death. As he approached the inevitable end to his life, he couldn’t help but think back on pass choices and mistakes. But that was not the only reason and he knew his nephew deserved the truth above all things.

“I am an old man, and I can tell you that a life filled with regrets of one’s past is not a life worth living. I want you to not only survive Aegon, but at the end of your time, I want you to be able to look back and know how it felt to have truly been alive. I want you to live a life worth living.” Aemon explained but pause before finishing.

“Part of me wants our family to recover the throne we built and for those who wronged our family to be punished for such crimes as you do. Something I could never achieve as myself, but I could help you to achieve that. But the most selfish part of me simply doesn’t want you to end up like me.” Aemon took a deep sigh as he lowered his head.

If he still had his sight, he would have seen Aegon smiling proudly at him.

Aegon

Aegon felt like he might cry when he heard Aemon’s words. The old man had told him the whole truth from his most selfish to selfless reasons all rolled into one.

“I already am like you uncle Aemon, and I am proud of it because the truth is, I could simply continue the lie Lord Stark or myself have crafted and no one would ever bother me about the throne. I do not want the throne or to rule over any of the houses that slaughtered our house for their own greed.” Aegon replied.

“But they will never allow either Viserys or Daenerys to live just as they could not let my brother and sister live. Neither will they allow any descendants that follow us to live simply because they are Targaryens. They will never stop trying to see every member of our house dead to the last. Because of that, I intend to return the favor, until they are all too afraid to even consider harming a member of our family ever again. To me the throne is nothing but a weapon I will use to achieve that aim.” Aegon finished as Aemon listened intently and Aemon seemed to understand so he simply nodded in response.

The day of the ranging came and he knew it was going to be a difficult day from the start. It had always been a part of his plan to kill Benjen, and not just for Benjen’s betrayal of his mother but also for something far more important. However, part of him knew that he may not be able to do the deed when the time came so, Aegon had to make sure he had help from those who were once loyal to his house at the Wall. He only needed for his uncle to unwittingly convince them on his behalf.

Alliser and those he brought with him had all kept a close watch on him the whole trip. Once they arrived at Craster’s he signaled them to stay out of sight but make sure they were close enough to listen as he lured Benjen over to them and then urged him to admit the truth. He kept Benjen’s attention on him the whole time while the others just listened nearby.

When Sir Alliser stepped out in the open and then others lit torches he focused on their faces. Each of them had the look Aegon wanted to see. They were shocked but they were also furious that Benjen had known this truth about him. These men probably would have given anything to have heard these words from Benjen years ago and yet he had kept this truth from them the whole time. Keeping truths hidden was something Starks seem to excel at.

So once the time came, Aegon was the first to strike. He was still his younger self and too small to kill the first ranger of the watch alone, so he settled for wounding him so Benjen would not be able to escape. Then he just stood back to let the others deal with him. Aegon understood that once all these men stepped out from behind the trees what would happen. These men were not stepping out to chastise an oath brother for keeping secrets from them, no they only saw a traitor they wanted dead.

Once the others had officially chosen Aegon’s side by stabbing Benjen, each one repeating the same words as Sir Alliser did, it felt much like an oath swearing ceremony. By killing Benjen these men had proved where their true loyalties were, with him. A man willing to become an oath breaker out of loyalty was worth far more than a man who just kept an oath for his own personal honor. But once Benjen fell, Aegon moved in to finish him because he knew he had to prove himself worthy of such loyalty, no matter his perceived youth.

At first Aegon thought he would not be able to finish Benjen as he stood in front of his dying uncle. For a moment Aegon had to look away as he remembered what uncle Benjen once meant to him when he was just Jon Snow. For a moment he feared he might not be able to do it. Until he heard the name ‘Jon’ spoken from Benjen’s bloody lips.

Hearing that name reminded him of Benjen’s betrayal to his mother and himself. It enraged him beyond words and gave him everything he needed to strike the final blow. He felt his fury burn within him and for the first time since he came back to the past Aegon was not going to hold it back. So instead he unleashed it, and drove his dagger right through Benjen’s heart. 

Aemon’s words held new meaning for him after he saw Benjen’s eyes go empty.

_‘Kill the boy and let the man be born_ ’ Aemon once told him.

But now he interpreted those words very differently. Those words now held a new meaning.

_Kill Jon Snow and let Aegon Targaryen live_

Benjen had been very important to Jon Snow and it felt like with his death Aegon became more himself and less of the Stark façade that was Jon Snow. Benjen was only an enemy to Aegon Targaryen and a traitor to his mother, so he executed him as such. 

There were still a few men of the Nights Watch, who were not Targaryen loyalist, back at Craster’s, but they had all passed the point of no return. Now it was time for his men to begin their service to him.

Looking at the men around him Aegon addressed them all as they stared at him uncertain of what to do.

“Now you all know the truth of who I am, you must know why we are here. I may be only a boy but I am here for something of great importance. Which is why I came to the men who were the most loyal of House Targaryen.” Aegon noticed how they were hanging on his every word now.

“My name is Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of my name. I did not come here by happenstance. I came here for you. Men who chose loyalty before their lives, before honor, before all things. Our enemies sent you here to the Wall, not to serve the realm, but to suffer, die, and fade from all memory, just like me.” Aegon paused looking closely upon each of their faces as he spoke.

“You all could have chosen to bend the knee to the usurper but instead you chose to take the black rather than side with those who murdered my family. I am here to free all of you from the pain your loyalty has cost you. You have not been forgotten. I now call upon you once again as my ancestors did before me. I seek to become someone worthy of your loyalty. To achieve such an end, I swear to each of you that none of you will ever be left behind to die or fade from memory so long as I live. I swear no enemy or traitor who seeks to destroy us will escape my wrath, no matter who they are, even if they are my own blood.” Aegon said as he pointed to the body of his dead uncle at his feet.

They all looked at each other but only one spoke. “You have no need to ever ask such a thing of us.” Sir Alliser stated. “Your Grace, we are men who bent the knee to the dragons and nothing will ever change that.” Alliser said with such certainty. It was strange to see such an expression on his face.

With those words every man bent the knee almost in unison. Aegon couldn’t honestly tell which of them knelt first or last.

“We are with you Your Grace.” Sir Alliser declared.

“Aye!” the others all said without any sign of hesitation.

“How many other men of the Watch are back at Craster’s Keep?” Aegon asked.

The men before him looked between each other before one of them answered.

“Only four Your Grace.” He said before glancing at Benjen’s body as he continued. “We can bury him out in the woods. No one will…”

But Aegon cut the man off before he could finish.

“They must die.” Aegon suddenly stated.

He could see that some were confused or shocked by his words. Then, another man spoke up.

“We can conceal Stark’s body without having to kill anyone, Your Grace.” The brother stated.

“That is not why they must die. Gowen isn’t it?” Aegon responded while narrowing his view toward the man.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Gowen answered

He had spoken to Alliser along the way and asked the names and backgrounds of all the men Sir Alliser had identified and brought with him as former Targaryen loyalist. In truth there were several hundred that had been sent to the Wall after the rebellion but these were men Alliser knew personally and trusted with such a secret as a hidden Targaryen heir.

When no one responded he saw that he should continue to elaborate further so they understood. He could see that these men here were loyal as none of them were trying to outright object to him but rather they were ignorant of his reasons.

“I came here for you men so that you could help me fulfill my mission to restore house Targaryen. That mission begins tonight with one essential task that must be accomplished here tonight. I cannot complete this task without your aid and killing not only my traitorous uncle here but all those other brothers who are not with us is a part of that task.” Aegon explained even though a few still seemed hesitant, they at least knew he wasn’t asking this of them out of cruelty or madness.

“Alf is back there and he has been my friend for years, Your Grace.” Gowen pleaded.

Aegon understood now why this man was hesitant. Because one of those men was his friend.

“Can Alf be trusted with my identity?” Aegon questioned, although he suspected the answer.

Gowen’s face twisted as he responded as if the very words left a sour taste in his mouth and he let out a long sigh before he replied.

“No, he has never been a man loyal to anything but himself. The man was a thief who would probably sell his own mother for a flagon of Arbor gold. I just always found the man amusing and I at least trusted him not to slit my throat in my sleep, which is more than I can say for some brother of the watch.” Gowen answered.

“Then I will not ask his death of you, for his loyalties make him no less a friend to you. But I will kill him tonight along with the other three, with my own hands if needs be. Because, their loyalties also make them all no less of a threat to me.” Aegon stated firmly.

They had to understand that hard times were ahead of all of them and with them came hard choices. The man to his credit held his gaze on Benjen’s body as he spoke again.

“No, Your Grace. I will see it done. I only ask my brothers here to leave him to me, alone.” Gowen said. They all understood the request so they all nodded in agreement. 

“Then let me explain further why I planned this moment to happen. The first was to find you all and those others sentenced to the Wall, so I could bring you the truth. I planned this moment because my traitorous uncles did their work well in hiding my existence from the world. Executing this traitor was always a part of my plan.” Aegon said as he gestured towards Benjen’s dead body again as he continued.

Aegon observed their reactions as he spoke but he saw no looks that gave him pause nor did any man seem like they would interrupt him. He still had their attention and so he had to keep it.

“My plans here tonight involved three invaluable task and now that the first has been achieved we must continue with the second if any of us are to see the son rise tomorrow. I know that I am young and this is all sudden, but I ask only that you all follow me tonight and I will prove my worth.” Aegon declared and every man showed no sign of doubt as they all nodded. 

But now was the really important moment. He had Alliser and the others bring Benjen’s body back to the Keep. As they approached the remaining men of the Nights Watch walked to meet them.

The closest one raised his arms as he ran closer to them.

“Thank you, brothers. When you said ya’ll were goin’ hunting, I didn’t actually think you would catch anything.” The brother said as he looked at the men carrying Benjen’s body covered in his own cloak.

“Did you bag a dear?” he asked.

“A wolf actually.” Aegon responded. He then turned to the others and nodded.

His men quickly pounced on the four unsuspecting brothers. The first two were killed without hardly any effort since one was to caught off guard to fight back and the other wasn’t armed. The other two managed to draw their swords but the third died quickly enough after his men simply surrounded him. Aegon kept his focus on the last which was only alive because it was Gowen’s friend Alf who Gowen was now locked in a one on one duel. The others still stood by in case Gowen lost, but then he watched the duel unfold before finally Alf was cut down by Gowen’s blade.

They then made their way to the keep where Aegon had them grab Craster and his daughters. Craster was cursing the whole time how he would kill them all as his men tied him up. Aegon’s men had Craster tied to a post in the middle of the keep while they instructed his daughters to gather everything they had because they would be leaving this place for good after tonight.

They were scared the whole time that they might be raped or killed, like the brothers of his past life had done. He even caught sight of little Gilly as they left but he didn’t say anything to her. He felt conflicted about the fact she wouldn’t get raped by her own father but she also would never give birth to her son little Sam.

One of his men did ask why they were letting the women live after killing their former brothers.

“Craster’s daughters have greater value alive than dead.” Aegon, reassured them. 

Aegon ordered them to place Benjen’s body on a table near Craster at the center of the room and bring the bodies of the other brothers inside as well. They all looked curious and confused by his actions but none of them showed any sign of defiance.

“Tonight, I will achieve something that hasn’t be accomplished since before any of us were born.” Aegon declared as he retrieved a bag from his horse.

He opened the bag revealing his mother’s blue dragon egg which he placed in Benjen’s dead hands. Sir Alliser and the others left as Aegon poured some of the ale they brought with them around Benjen’s body as well as the rest of the keep, including a very angry and thrashing Craster, leading a trail out the door where Alliser and his men gathered with Craster’s daughters still scared and huddled together. Aegon felt a little nostalgic in that moment of how he burned the sept in Winterfell. A pleasant memory which helped relax him for what he was about to do.

Aegon took a torch and lit the trail which soon began to engulf the keep. The men were almost as nervous as the women around him now. The watchers on the Wall will see the smoke and send others to see what happened soon. Plus, all of Craster’s daughters were witnesses to their crimes here but he couldn’t worry about that right now. Aegon had something far more important to worry about.

As some of the men whispered, they should leave soon, Aegon kept his focus on the keep until he finally felt it. He had discussed this moment countless times with Briggle. The Children of the Forest were very knowledgeable about magic and sacrifices considering there were stories of ancient blood sacrifices before the weirwoods going back thousands of years.

It was like a tug on his heart pulling him toward the fire and everything else around him felt slightly dull to his senses. With each step toward the keep the feeling became stronger and all else he could sense started dulling even more.

Sir Alliser noticed Aegon as he stepped forward and tried to stop him before he got to close to the burning keep. Aegon looked at him in his eyes and firming told them all.

“All of you men are to do nothing. I have put my faith in you tonight and now I ask for your faith in me now. I am going to show you all the worth of your loyalty and faith. Stand fast and hold firm.” Aegon commanded to all standing before the burning entrance of the keep.

Alliser reluctantly stepped back as Aegon entered the burning keep. The flames didn’t feel hot even as he felt his cloak and clothes catch fire. The heat should have made it difficult for his eyes to see and he should have been choking on the smoke but he wasn’t. He heard the dragon egg humming to him as he neared and there was a light, one he was surprised the others couldn’t see out the door. It was a shining deep blue light coming from the scaled surface of the egg itself. As he approached, Aegon barely noticed the flames blacking and consuming Benjen’s body over the egg’s bright light nor could he hear the still screaming Craster over the strange soothing hum of the dragon egg, which sounded more heavenly then anything he had ever heard.

All he could see, feel, and hear was the dragon egg itself. He grasped hold of it carefully as of it would shatter in his hands and then suddenly it did. The egg shattered into a glowing blue dust and a dark shape fell into his arms as he tightened his grasp on it. The small figure in his arms slowly started to move. The bright blue light had diminished with the blue dust that was once the shell of the egg.

The small creature in Aegon’s arms moved its small tail and stretched its tiny wings which looked white with milky skin along the flaps illuminated by the glow of the fire all around them. The scales which he felt as they touched his hands and wrist were identical to the former deep sapphire of its former shell. Then as it lifted its small head, he saw in the dark of its form, two bright slitted silver eyes open for the first time.  
  


Alliser  
  


Alliser never considered himself much of a believer, so leaps of faith were beyond him. But Alliser had believed in the Targaryens once. As a boy he grew up on the tales and songs of their ancestors along with the great and terrible deeds they accomplished over the years they reigned, which as a boy, always left him in awe. As a man he had dedicated his life to serving them, even with all the terrible things the Mad King had done, he knew Prince Rhaegar would have been a better king than his father was. The way he saw it, the madness of the Targaryens was the cost of the greatness that followed them. Everything in life came with a price and he always figured that the Mad King was the price Westeros had to pay for a greater king like Rhaegar would have been.

Then the usurper and his dogs came and butchered them all. He hated them for killing Rhaegar, his wife, and even the little children. He remembered how Stark called it a crime. But when the time came to prove his worth, the man proved himself worthless. Stark just turned his head and left without any action taken against the usurper, who spat on Rhaegar’s murdered children and called them dragonspawn. The Lannisters had Alliser sent up here to the Wall to rot like all the others who believed in the dragons and refused to bend the knee to traitors and usurpers. Alliser never believed in what they said about Rhaegar raping Lyanna Stark and now his faith in the Targaryens had been rewarded by the arrival of Rhaegar’s son who had come to the Wall hidden in the guise of Lord Stark’s bastard of all things.

The thought now brought a smile to his face, something he had not done in a long time. Alliser naturally didn’t believe the boy at first. But he could never forget the prince’s silver harp. It was one of a kind, a gift from Queen Rhaella. Alliser still remained skeptical even after Snow claimed he could prove it all to him, until they came to Craster’s. He couldn’t stand the old daughter fucking bastard, but once Alliser had heard the truth from Benjen Stark’s own mouth, he felt glad he had taken this one leap of faith.

Alliser witnessed Aegon stab his own uncle Benjen, not like a timid weak boy, but as a man capable of anything. Despite his age the boy showed himself to be intelligent enough to discover the truth Lord Stark hid from him and cunning enough to trick Benjen into confessing it. Aegon also held an aura about him that made him seem wise beyond his years, whilst his character seemed completely unafraid of anything. He hadn’t feared burning that sept in Winterfell, insulting Lord Stark to his face, or even becoming a kinslayer.

All the men Alliser had gathered were former supporters of the Targaryens, all sent like himself, to the Wall to die. Together they all killed that traitorous Stark but let the prince, no the king, strike the final blow. Aegon was the rightful king and one his instincts told him was deserving of loyalty.

Alliser had been filled with fear when the young king burned down the keep with his uncle’s body inside and then proceeded to enter the place with the fire still blazing. He feared the boy might be as mad as Aerys, but they all stayed there watching as the fire continued to burn until they finally saw a figure inside begin to approach the front entrance.

Just as the roof started to collapse, Aegon emerged from the burning keep alive and as far as he could tell, he was amazingly unharmed. He walked out of the flames covered in soot with what was left of his clothes, some of which was still burning on his body. Alliser could see that not a mark or singe was on his skin. Then Alliser saw a living miracle cradled in the boy’s arms as he approached to give Aegon his own cloak.

_A dragon_.

An actual, living, breathing dragon with dark blue scales, greyish white wings shining from the light of the flames nearby, and glowing silver eyes that gazed up at him. Aegon moved in front of everyone showing them all this living marvel.

Aegon raised the dragon up for all to see. “The dragons live again! What we have done today will never be forgotten and if you follow me, the dragons shall never again fade from this world!” Aegon proudly declared.

Alliser was stunned into silence. Just like a true Targaryen, to leave him in awe.

Craster’s daughters began chanting almost in unison.

“Gift of the gods. Gift of the gods. Gift of the gods.” Louder and louder their voices grew as they all stared at Aegon and his newborn dragon.

All began to drop to their knees to kneel before the first living dragon in over a hundred years. In that moment Alliser felt just like he had when he was a boy, reading tales of the great dragon lords. Now as a man he was living in the middle of a new tale. For the first time in over a decade Sir Alliser Thorne felt himself cry tears of joy, as he smiled proudly before his new lord, his prince, his king.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only spoiler I will give for the next chapter is that it will include a more in depth explanation of why Aegon was able to survive the flames as well as hatch the egg. It just didn't feel right including it at this point.


End file.
